Year Walker: Universes Heart
by EnjoiXLyfe
Summary: After being stuck in the 'Heart' for almost three years, Nathan finally emerges in a new world. In this universe, humans aren't the only sentient beings. He enters this world with a 10.000 foot sky dive, and is saved by Shiro. This follows his experiences and the troubles that come with it. A new beginning that is bitter sweet. (Mostly Clean Rated M for certain language and themes)
1. Year Walk - Sega 1:1 : Prologue

_**Authors Notes**_ _; Welcome readers to my next Pokémon story but its isn't a simple one, although the first chapter will have not much content of Pokémon it's just to beginning the story, and without further delays, Pokemon Belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and other respective owners. Enjoi the story :3_

 _And all the Characters are not real people any similarities are by pure coincidence._

 _ **Year Walker: Universes Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 0: Prologue 1/1**_

~+~+~+~+~ Swedish Country side, 2015 ~+~+~+~+~

The legends and folklore all spoke of Year Walking, as a fashion to see the future or get a grip of the year's weather. I honestly never thought it'd be anything like this, but for you all to understand what has happened ill start at the beginning.

While dicking around on the internet I saw something called Year Walking although some idiot makes a game about it and made it seem epic, it really isn't like that at all. And all the folklore made it seem like nothing but like someone doing their laundry, but really experiencing this was interesting. Well life altering down to my very atoms, so I asked my grandmother whom as children told us stories about Year Walking and other Scandinavian folktales, but when I came to her this year and asked more about Year Walking. She looked intrigued but had a face of fear once I told her more and I said I wanted to try it, all she did was tell me one thing after I said that.

-"Go to our family birth place, here's the latitude and longitude of the old villa. There is an old chapel there that has been used before for Year Walking by my great Uncle Dantelion, preformed the ceremony there. The new year's coming up if you want to make it for when the Void is at its strongest, I'd be leaving tomorrow if you plan on doing it." She said to me before I left home for the last time, little did I know this would be my last few days on this earth. I jumped in my small compact, and took off towards my current home town to pack, and bought a ticket to Sweden.

Once I got home, I packed extremely and briskly booked a ticket that left in three hours. The security and the boarding felt like a haze, it all went by all too fast, before I knew it I was in Sweden Capital and was about 180km from where I needed to be within 2 days, and at least one full day to prepare for my Year Walk or _Årsgång._

 _I exit the terminal, its December so there is a nice amount of snow and the air was cold, not enough to make me shiver but the wind had a brisk coldness to it and I could see my every breath in the air. I called for a taxi, one of the many pulled up to me and I jumped in, greeted the driver._

 _-"Eh-Hey umm do you understand English or would I need to use French?" I ask timidly, the driver gives me a hearty laugh and nods then responds._

 _-"Yes, I can speak English I'm not the best in it but I work as driver you see. So after meeting enough folks you pick it up." He says and continues. "Where to, and welcome to Sweden, is it your first time here?" I just nodded smiled._

 _-"My family used to live here before the my ancestors were called by the King to go be one of the first ten families in the new world (Canada), so they left and respected the kings wishes being the Men-at-Arms they were to the royal family. Oh yeah the Car rental place that's like half way across town I think heh" I said to him, He smiled and decided to continue the conversation._

 _-"Really huh, that interesting but why'd you come back to the old country then, oh where are my manners." We stopped at a light and he turned and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ivan; I usually don't be this friendly with travelers because most are too busy taking pictures of everything. Hehehe, but you wanted to talk abit but you seem like you came here for a reason." We both share a laugh but I continued. "I'm doing a project for college we're doing Folklore and other things I choose something from my origins and so I choose the old tradition of Year Walking, oh yeah I'm Nathan or Nate." Ivan gives a hum in response and smiles. "The practice hasn't been done in a while but I'm sure you can find some older folk who remember some details about the legend and lore about em'." He said and stopped the meter. "We're here." Ivan said as I looked and we were indeed at the Car rental kiosk I smile and pull out my wallet._

 _-"Thanks and how much would the ride cost?" I tell Ivan but he only puts his hand up and says. "It's on the house, I know how your North American schools work, and they bankrupt you before so you're a stingy bastard from the start, hahaha!" Ivan said as I jumped out I waved so did he and away he went in his cab. I turned an entered the Kiosk and the rest also felt like a blurred dream, next thing I knew I was turning down an old road which had the same Latitude of what my grandmother wrote down._

 _After driving down this old beaten down path and had a constant check on my longitude, I arrive at some overgrown stone path that I almost drove past but there was something there that got my attention… some lady in a silk dress… now for me that's a new one. I stop in front of the path check its longitude and it's a match but needed a few more decrees so I'm assuming the Villa is this way, but there is no way I'm making it through there in my car. It's like not even a foot wide, so I decided to go on foot, I turned off my car grabbed my backpack full of cloths. I lock the doors and begin walking down the path, it was kind of like a hike but I knew what I have planned. Back then I didn't know it would work but hell, I continued onwards and found myself at a clearing with a fairly decent sized home, and chapel in the distance. So I go up to the home and knock on the door, it's getting kind of cold. No answer so I open the door and see most of the home is still intact and doesn't have much in its besides stairs an empty first and second floor and a room that looks like it a dark room, of sorts. No windows and is made out of a dark oak so it blends better if the rooms door was shut, and what stood in the center of the room was a lone chair. I decided since tomorrow was my Year Walk I decided to fast until after I'm done and before I go back home, indulge in the locals foods._

 _I set up my sleeping bag and futon light a small gas heater and fall asleep for the last time, at least here at home._

 _~+~+~+~+~ Sweden December 31, 2015 06:00 Year Walk begins 23:00 ~+~+~+~+~_

I awake feeling refreshed and decided to do the mourning business, I step outside and whilst pissing, a woman-like being stood motionless by the church. I assumed it was cause I just woke up and my mind was still in dream land, I turn and go back into the Villa with the woman-like being gone, which in turn made me believe my theory even more. I step back inside and begin the Year Walk or Årsgång ceremony, I step into the dark oak room and shut the door behind me and the darkness was almost unbearable but was needed to be done until 23:00 then I can come out and do the paces around the church and blow into the keyhole enter and boom something should happen or at least I hoped at the time for something.

-"Sigh" I let out.

~+~+~+~+~ Sweden December 31, 2015 23:03 Year Walk Started ~+~+~+~+~

This feeling, it's strange… I've never had something similar ever happen but I just feel like the earth its self s giving off a beat. A beat that almost mimics a beating heart, I tried to ignore it and burst out of the room and house hoping it would stop but it didn't all it did was continue and now I realized what's going on, the Year Walk has begun and the sky went from its usual dark-purplish black to a tone of red-black.

-"Holy crap this is different…" I exhaled and turned towards the church and did the beginning steps, I walked three times to the right all around the old chapel, three times to the left and stood in front of the church hesitating to do the last step. But the strange audible and physically felt now heartbeat made up my mind for me as I blow into the Keyhole and entered the church. There was nothing there I laughed and laughed, I wasted this much money and time on mad man's hunt, deep down I thought that was it but the curious side of me got my ass moving and I entered the church but as I got half way the doors slammed shut and the beating resided. I had my attention towards the door but I felt a harsh and heavy coldness coming from right in from of me, and I turned there stood some mist it was just a hazy mist that produced a random heart that appeared. Dumb founded I stood there mouth agate and soon the mist turned into a more physical form, it was the same woman from before and she spoke to me this time instead of disappearing.

-"It's been a long while since I've meet a human this foolish to do this out of the same terms as yourself but that's none of my concern now is it. Oh so you're of that blood line it seems." She smiled viciously. "Now to finish the ceremony… crush my heart here with you hand." The voice spoke like silk and was smooth, I snapped out of my gaze and looked at my hand and before I could do anything the woman grabbed my hand placed it over the heart and made me squeeze.

*Clsh-Splosh*

With that my vision went black again and I felt like I was in a weightless void but as I moved shards of darkness turned to light, I began thrashing all over and soon I am in a void of white, floating in a straight direction. I'm soon met by some light crystal, I look at it and it flashes so I float over and put one hand on it, soon shards began going all over and disappearing but each time it did the white cracked red and slowly the whole void was red and the crystal was gone. Soon an eye opens from the where the crystal was, and it examined me for what felt like months but I knew it was merely seconds or minutes.

-"So it seems yet another one came requesting to see the universes heart and nothing else although, you humans think it's okay for you to come here. There is always a price to pay when seeing me or the others, you're invading my body and causing a shift in Time and Space themselves, or how you simpletons call it. A paradox or whatnot, Your Ancestor came here for with the same question and I'll tell considering the price you'll be paying for this… Most Year Walkers we're simply to see if crops would be grand that year or if there would be a plague, others did it for love or something else. Not many asked the questions you did, only a certain few did but none ever left the punishment containment." I wanted to protest but I felt as if my voice was lost. "No talking human, you wanted this and since your resolve was to find the secrets of the universe you'll be given them but be paying the same fate that every other moronic idiot decided to ask such a thing. So here see all there is to be known and have some fun whilst being in the deepest corner cell of the universe." The eye somehow developed a tentacle and touched my temple and said these final words. "You wanted the knowledge of 'God' well my dear creation here it is…" As he said those words, I felt something that couldn't ever be fully described on paper and pen, I felt everything. I knew everything, from the moment that my mind was shown way too much for it to handle, I felt as if I was there during every occurrence since the beginning of this beings… or Our Universes development. Much was wrong with our human theories of the Universe, I know now that our existence is one that is similar to our cells in our bodies. We're a portion of its body that produced amusement or joy but recently we've become more of a nuisance than help, the whole Universe is one living being that controls everything; it has a mind and conscious. All those being described in the Year Walkers Folk Lore are Anti-bodies of the Universe, they leave and re-enter existence when needed. They read the Year Walkers heart and mind, and find they're resolve to coming to the heart of the Universe and determine what decree of punishment the Year Walker receives after their systematic Error of the Universe. We humans are so easy to manipulate, as shocking the question the 'Watcher' asked made me freeze and apparently something similar happened to other Year Walkers and depending on what they wanted to see and how it would affect Time and Space. If the demand isn't too problematic with the stability of the Universe, they can return back to Home or Earth. For some people whose question was for their own gain would get to return, But in a state of temporal Madness and will do whatever the Watcher that greeted them bid or you can never return to Earth and if you did the knowledge you know would cause a tear in Time and Space. So I can NEVER return to earth unless I want a 'Black Hole' or also known here as a swarm of Watchers taking care of a large Paradox.

Suddenly the feeling of enlightenment ended, and I was in a dark void again and the Eyes voice came through. "There's what you wanted now sit and think about it for the rest of your mortal and spiritual life-times, I also might stop by occasionally for an Intellectual to Intellectual converses." With that the presence and voice left me to my thoughts and void of weightless, darkness…

~+~+~+~+~ Time elapsed 'Universes Heart' 21Months 85Days 22:38Hours ~+~+~+~+~

"I think it's lovely." "NO it's horrible!" "Hahaha they're getting blown to bits!" "What the fuck is wrong with you bastards…"

This really sucks the damned Watchers decided to show me Earth yet again, it has been bloody and disgusting. This new 'World Relieve' Company or privately known as the 'Syndicate' have been creating bloody messes all over the planet, we just finished watching them carpet bomb 'Terrorists' but from what I've seen are people refusing to leave their land, because these bastards want the Oil and Jewel deposits there and it's quite sickening but after being here for almost 2 years with these twisted bastards there is almost nothing else I can do but watch and think. Finally the last wave of fighters flew away and let the flame burn out, before sending trucks in to clean up, and this is why 'Universe' doesn't allow humans to go unpunished after Year Walking because most of our hands and minds are already soaked in blood or any other thoughts and emotions.

Although his Watchers aren't as peace loving as him, they enjoy the human's primitive ways at solving problems by shooting it with hundred pounds of pure explosives; I just can't wait to get out of here. After having the same level of thought as 'Universe' I came up with a way to leave, although I won't be returning to earth and such I've found a Universe that makes up the Imagination of 'Universe'. Most of them I couldn't live on, I can only sense the atmosphere of the planets, I found one that would work and there is already a void there so it'll make this whole thing easier. I just got to wait until the 'New Year' so I can leave and use the least amount of power possible, after being here for so long I can now preform basic telekinesis and mind reading well, on humans anyway, I still cannot read the Watchers nor 'Universe' but still it's something I guess.

"Hey human look at this! You'll like this!" I hear the Goat formed Watcher; all I do is open my eyes with a moan and put my attention on the Psychic projection screen.

What I see is shocking the masked man I've seen from other Syndicate jobs but without a mask and running away from what seems like 4 brigades of Russian troops, all I could do was think Karmas a bitch, this guy is one of the coldest of them all. 'Masked Fiend' is what the Terror-groups and other organisations call him, asshole doesn't drop dead no matter what is the rumors, but I almost saw the bastard die in Shang Hai he only lived because I had a moment of pity and altered his course by an inch so he would hit the trees and not concrete, that's when I learned I had telekinesis but damn did 'Universe' ever give me hell and the Watchers… It makes me shiver thinking about it, so never did I again show any emotions but anger and nothing else. So as I watch the unmasked fiend, get hit in the shoulder and fall into a ditch. I remembered hearing about what his mission was this apparently 'Teleportation Device' that can take you anywhere even through space, I laughed when his superior spoke of it and when she said go and steal it all of us laughed.

So I humored myself and the Watchers by sending him a message. "Open the case and press the device on the ground." I say out loud but he will hear it telepathically, the Watcher who was the one who lured me in the Void was about to protest but the Goat Watcher just stuck out a hoof. "Wait, I like this guy's sense of humor, from what I gathered about that thing the human will end up in space and die an amusing death." He pats me on the back, it was somewhat true but I was tweaking the device so it went to the Planet I selected. At least ill have an Ally there when I leave…

I got up and left and jumped off the stable portion of space and floated away from the group in a swimming on my back motion, I waved goodbye and floated away.

-"Hey the big man is going be stopping by at some point so be ready for a Master-Debate!" I hear the Goat scream at me; I just sigh and mumble out. "What a drag… damned bastard always comes when I'm low psychic energy, I guess he knows I've been fooling around again."

~+~+~+~+~ Time Elapsed 'Universes Heart' 23Months 364Days 22:55 ~+~+~+~+~

I've been isolating myself for almost three weeks and not eating for five days, I have a large amount of Psychic energy built up but when I go I'll be weak for a bit but once my energy comes back I will be fine. I come out of my isolated Location and quickly begin my planned jump to the Universe I selected, although 'Universe' knows right now what I am doing and is sending the Watchers here but it'll be real~ too late to stop me because I'll be gone.

-"You're clever Human but If you chose wrong on where you return… You'll be dead before you awake after using this…" I hear 'Universe' speak to me, I summon my Void and it appears , I jump through it and as I'm going I feel all my psychic energy being stiffened away. I look down and see a Void open there and so I look upwards and see mine is shut from the Heart, so.

-"No bitching out or GOING BACK!" I scream as I swim towards the new Void and as I Exit I my vision goes white then slowly fades to reality and I see a beautiful night sky and moon greeting me, I smile I pump a fist in the air but I feel like I'm on a windy cliff my back fe-… I turn around and see I'm falling towards some continent with some light and visible cities scatted among the area and a large mountain in that splits the whole region into two, there are three large lakes and I'm right above one of them that are like 30 miles or so from an extremely small town. Not even 50 houses, so I aim for the lake and pump the remaining of my psychic energy underneath me to break the fall into water although ill still go as deep as I would from falling from this high I won't feel the contact with the water, which at this height would be like falling on concrete.

-"Nice choice, Year Walker… if you do not speak of the knowledge you know of, you may stay there where ever you jumped to but remember this… We're always watching…" I hear 'Universe' say for the final time, and it was the last time I ever heard his voice. I'm now literally second's fro-…

*CRACK-SPLOSH*

Damn… didn't have enough energy… still felt a lot of the landing damn it…

I let out the last of the air in my lungs and but right before I lost consciousness a blur on green and purple psychic energy surrounded me…

 _ **End Prologue: Part One of One (1/1)**_

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Here's the small beginning chapter to this story if it get some attention ill post another chapter before the next 'Undesired Departure' Chapter but either way ill be posting another sum of chapters, but anyways thanks for reading and as always.

Review, Follow and Favourite… or Hate it is the Circle of Fanfiction Life xP.


	2. Year Walk - Sega 1:3 : New Home

**Authors Notes;** This is the next chapter of 'Year Walker : Universes Heart' and it'll consist of flash backs of time in the Heart, whilst being unconscious after his 10.000 foot sky dive, but you'll see what'll happen. So please remember Pokemon Belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and other respective owners. Enjoi this chapter, and have a good one.

 _ **Year Walker : Universes Heart**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : 1/3 of Act One**_

~+~+~+~+~ 'Universes Heart' Elapsed 2Months 93Days 04:28Hours ~+~+~+~+~

-"So I told this Human that if he wanted to see if the woman loved him there would be a heavy cost to pay afterwards an-" The Goat tried to finish but I put a hand around his snout. "Shut the hell up, you've been going on for the past three weeks of all the humans you've punished and fucked with so I want just 30 minutes of silence until this headache resides then you can continue your failure of horror stories." I said then brought both hands to my temples and rubbed them, the Goat only rubbed his snout and shot me dirty looks. Before he could protest the big man stopped by. "Narcius be gone I want to have a conversation with my new pet. Hahaha" 'Universe' spoke in a teasing tone, I just rolled my eyes whilst Narcius nodded and dissipates into space, and now it's just the big man and me in my own personal portion of space.

-"So how do you enjoy Narcius's company?" I hear the old man ask, I just gave a weak laugh. "He doesn't know when to stop, my heads be budging since you've let him in here." I hear him laugh but then asked. "Are you enjoying your stay here in the Heart?"

I just shot a cold look at where I think the voice is coming from, and I hear a laugh again. "Seems like it wasn't worth the question now but I know that soon you'll find a new resolve…" so I humored him and besides he's all knowing so I guess it couldn't hurt to know a bit more about my boring future in this Black void of nothingness.

-"What do you mean? You and those Watch-you-while-you-shit-ers, said I can't ever leave here and I'm pretty sure you're right, so why would I find another resolve?" I say to where I think the Old man is, he just gives me a hearty laugh and responds. "Well now, that's in your hands my friend. I've seen all the outcomes of you being in here and I wonder which you'll pick, considering you chose wrong in the events leading to your 3rd year here, then maybe you'll stay here, leave here or die here. These choices are in your hands." With that being said I sat there with his response lingering inside my head but he cut off my trail of thought by speaking a last time for this encounter. "I do wish to continue this but it seems, Narcius has been causing trouble again, at least Akatosh is a good girl and listens to my rules." The old man said in a fatherly tone that mixed with scolding and being proud, and with that I felt his heavy presence leave my Void and I was alone again. So I pondered. 'He said I can leave here… He shouldn't have gave me a hint but I'm assuming that most other Year Walkers that got stuck here went into shock or something else and gave up… well there is no way in hell I am giving up.' So I roll onto my back and being to rethink about the Old man told me…

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Lake Verity January 1st 06:58 2018 ~+~+~+~+~

-'So Elder Teresa do you think he'll be fine, I saw appear out of a Void similar to the one spoken of when Palkia or Diagla would make when traveling through worlds or time… But why a human would be appearing out of Void…' I heard a female voice that sounded like wind going through a wind chime softly, but there was also another voice that sounded motherly but also with authority. 'Yes Shiro he will be fine but both his arms are shattered, even with my **recovery** he doesn't heal all the way. So he'll have to heal the rest up naturally which will take about a month or two depends on his vitality.' I heard the motherly speak in a soothing tone but the whole calmness of the situation was broken by a male voice. 'Eldar Teresa the Scouts have reported a group of Dark-Fire type Pokemon approaching, there are 12 Houndooms in which are being followed by 4 trainers whom are a part of the shining hunting Corporation, they're coming for Mina, Yato and Shiro! What are your plans Elder?' I heard this panic filled voice speak, all the motherly did was walk towards him and responded. 'Get the defensive garrison, ,make sure the one who only know psychic moves only hurl objects and heavy rocks, the others who know any water and other non-psychic type moves will serve as the defensive line until the scouts return then we sandwich them between two forces. Understand Rin?' I felt one presence leave but the Elder and 'Shiro' remained in the room; the Elder turned and said something. 'I know you are awake human and you might as well show it, Shiro didn't get seen by shining hunters just to have you fake a coma, Shiro you saved him, he's your responsibility and so keep a watch on him and make sure he stays laying down. He needs it.' with that being said the Elder left the building or makeshift one, I sat up and turned to see this Shiro is a blue-teal colour with amber eyes and chest-thingy. She only shifts uncomfortably under my gaze, mainly be due to the lack of emotion on it and I understand why she would be after living with those bastards for almost 3 years I don't really know how to show emotions anymore.

-"H-hey I'm Nathan Desclairs, umm and you are?" I say out loud, to 'her'? All Shiro does is smile and with a bell chime giggle. 'Yes I am a girl, but my concern is are you alright, I saw you fall from really high up. I honestly thought you we're dead but I felt your presence and pulled you out of the water, but anyways how are you feeling? Oh, and I am Shiro of Fallen Leafs.' I just sit there dumbfounded like, only because I've almost been socially deprived 3 years so I kind of didn't know what to say, my mind only started spinning and I felt as I was going to puke. Suddenly my vision went blurred and I instantly felt weak and lay back down. Shiro's face only has one that is filled with shock and rushes over to the makeshift hammocks side, she places both hand on my temples and I instantly lose the sick feeling and weakness that was enveloping me left when she made contact with my head. 'Don't push yourself, you just only yesterday did a 10.000 foot sky dive without a parachute so your whole body is extremely strained, but does that feel better?' She asks me, all I do is nod and let sleep take me away. Before I lose consciousness I feel her hands leave my temples, I hear a long sigh before I heard her leave.

~+~+~+~+~ Nathan's Subconscious January 2nd 2018 Sinnoh, Lake Verity~+~+~+~+~

-"So this is where you decided to stay hmm?" I hear the Goats voice speak to me, I just groan but soon he was getting annoyed by something I couldn't see. "HEY! Piss off I'm not invading his mind, hey. HEY! HE-" with that Goat was gone and the dark void turned to a light yellow then I see Shiro standing where Goat was standing.

-"I am so sorry for entering you mind like this but when I came to check on you before I went to sleep I saw you shaking heavily and breathing fast, so I synchronized with you to try and help." I hear speak with her mouth instead of through her using telepathy and all I can say is voice sounded like a windy breeze that whished through the trees and brought the scent of summer flours with it. I just go bright red and rub the back of my head and bring my eyes to meet hers. "Thanks for the help, hehehe." Was all I said she only nodded and floated over to me, she came until were only about a meter apart and stood there with a light smile. "No its fine, but still I shouldn't have done it unless you wanted me too." Her gills and face went a bright pink. "Synchronizing is kind of an embarrassing thing to do if-" suddenly the world started falling apart I recognized this as me awaking…

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Lake Verity January 2nd 2018 05:29 ~+~+~+~+~~

I woke up and felt pressure on my chest and one spot felt like it was getting poked more than pressured, I open my eyes and see Shiro asleep on my chest with both hands still resting on and over my temples. I turn a bright red considering this closeness to a girl and my social depravation made this almost unbearable but I was calmed down by her light small breaths and also that she looked comfortable. I just lay still and decided to get a hold on my surroundings, I am in a hallowed out tree that was about 5 foot by 6 foot and about a 6 foot ceiling. The whole thing looks like it's been carved out by hand and as I bring my attention back to the door I see some little green bowl cut head with two red horns pop around the corner of the door, I just smile and wave gently and it seems to get a bit red and scurries off. I smile and bring my head back and decided if Shiro does not wake up before ill fall back asleep, I am not moving. It's been a while since I've felt the warmth of someone else, the Watchers and old man give of some cold as fuck air when their around. Just I am about to fall asleep I hear the Elders laugh and voice. 'Oh Shiro, and you seem to be awake.' I see Shiro's Amber eyes shoot open, I only smile warmly and the Elder only brings a hand to her month with a light giggle. Shiro's gills and face go a furious red and she jumps off me and floats over to the elder who is only giggling at her. They proceed to speak in a tongue I cannot understand; I the one human who left the void alive and has the knowledge of God don't not understand this language… maybe that's why the Old man was fine with me being here.

The two finishes their conversation and Shiro remained bright red, the Elder approaches me so I sit and flop both my legs on the floor so I can actually face her.

-"So from what she told me some figure was plaguing your mind was invading your mind's space she Synchronized with you to help deal with the figure but was too tired to regain consciousness' please do not be angry with her, she only wished to help.' The Elder spoke to me and I just turn a shade of red but remained composure. "No I understand where she was coming from, and besides it good thing she sent em' away I hated that bastards voice, he can just on and on for weeks so thank you. Although I didn't mind she fell asleep on me, usually when I fell asleep I was always cold so I guess it's a good change…" I say timidly and tap my fingers together to best of my abilities with these makeshift arm braces that held both my arms. The Elder just nods and with that Shiro bows a bit to her and waves to me and leaves.

-'So about this… being, I felt him that's why I came. I've never once felt pressure like that, it went beyond Arceus. Just who was that?' upon hearing her say those words my eyes returned to the emotionless ones, not a single shine within them. I just looked at her with despair and said a warning. "Trust me, if you knew they'd probably wipe this whole place out so its best I keep what I know to myself." She just stares me down with these eyes filled with uneasiness and a tinge of fear; I just blink and realize I've been giving her the same look I'd give the Goat or Akatosh "Sorry that was my persona for dealing with what you felt, any sign of anything and they'll use it to break you down until nothing left, and I got to say I was getting pretty close of just giving up but I knew my plan to leave would work." I let out a long and deep sigh; she instantly changes her vibe and persona as well and let out some bell chime-like sigh.

-'I understand, We Gardevoir can read thoughts and emotions yet most humans don't have internal barriers as strong as yours but I could make out that you're indeed not lying to me and are being protective of complete strangers… but Nathan, how do you see us. Here the humans only see us and pets or battling partners, some make do us a part of their families but as a sister or brother, and a child. But since you've not been risen with the mind set of that, what do you think of us?' I just think and think hard, I've seen many different life forms and yet not many had this level of intelligence or reasoning, the thing that made us humans feel superior to the animals. So I guess they're like people but in a different body, similar to the Watchers I guess, not human but had a human level or great intelligence. "I guess on the same level as humans considering your ability to reason and use of thought, but maybe a bit more superior due to the lack of superiority, in turn makes humans slower to evolve and adapt but we're extremely resilient, we can survive anywhere if our will is great enough. In turn I guess I see you as individuals, because a person has many definitions, and most are related to Corporations or governmental information, Individuals can be anything with reason and the thought process." I say satisfied with my summary of my thoughts, the Elder just eyes me up and I feel a light headache but it fades away. 'You may stay here as long as you wish and are welcomed here at any time. But please do not speak of this place with other humans; we are a large safe haven for Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades. And we have something humans call 'Shinings' here which are Mina and Yato both are just freshly hatched Ralts but we have one more.' I just finish for her. "And Shiro is one as well?" I ask with a tad of insecurity with my answer, Teresa only nods. 'Yes and thank you, rest up now. Shiro should be back any time now with some food.' With that she leaves me alone in this makeshift-tree-house, I just sit saw I in the hammock and thought. There are humans here, then there are animals from what I saw but also these almost human like animals 'Pokemon' are also treated as pets but sometimes as family.

-'I hope you don't mind mainly fruits, there are a few nuts but I know if may not be much…' I hear Shiro speak to me, I pull myself out of my minds space and return to reality, I see a still somewhat flustered Shiro hold a leaf with an assortment of fruits and nuts. I give a light smile, to try and relieve some of the tension. "Thanks, so I was wondering if you knew anymore about this planet or at least the continent?" I ask with a slight bit of excitement, Shiro smiles and floats over to sit beside me. I move over to give her space to down on the hammock, as she sits she uses telekinesis to hand me the leaf with the berries and nuts.

-'Well, I know that we're in a region as humans call it, Sinnoh… Sadly all I know it the geography of the Lake Verity and surrounding areas and never have left, I was raised here and destined to be here until the end.' She said somewhat sadly but perked up. 'The reason is that since I'm shining, and don't have a trainer and I never want one. I heard stories of once they get older or not, they'll trade you off for some other Pokemon. I'd rather remain from having that so I'll remain here, I'm safe my mom died getting me here right after I hatched because she knew I'd be hunted. As we're crossing the lake a group of humans already searching for the Lake Verity tribe, they saw my mother with me in her arms and began to chase her down. Before she could finish the teleport to the tribes psychic stone, a human with a 'gun' I think humans call it that and shot here in the heart shard or sensory dorsal fin if you go by the human scientific entry about us.' She gestured here amber chest shard, I just give a light hum and start undoing my bandages. I can feel it that I got enough psychic energy to use whatever that was Elder Teresa tried using on me, since I know that my power rivals the old man's best Watcher Abraham and so I think I'll be able to fix myself up like new. I kind of hate eating like a gimp. Shiro started to protest at me taking of the bandages. 'Hey, what are you doing?! Your arms have been…' She didn't get to finish because as I took off my bandages made of sticks, some tree barks and mosses, I was able to move my arms in any direction. And with that being done I began scarfing at the food on the leaf, but stop and over some to Shiro. "Um~… you want some? Hehehe" I say sheepishly she only smiles and gave her head a shake. 'I got for you and I already ate-.' Her stomach growled at her and she only went a shade of red, I light take her arm and put 3 of the apples and a few nuts, grabbed her other arm and put three of these big blueberries* (*=Oran Berries).

-"I'm not going to eat your share of the food as well, besides it's not like I need much to eat anyways." I say somewhat sternly but with a large coat of sarcasm coating it, she only giggled, which in my opinion sounded amazing almost like a chime of church bells in the distance playing a soft tune. 'Alright you caught me, but still how are you better all the sudden?' I turned to her and see she already has inhaled two of the three blue berries and is finishing off the last.

I just chuckle and answer her question. "Well, I'll tell you, but I used the same thing Elder Teresa did to me but at a more refined level, took the basics and remade it to fit my own capabilities." I think I said that too casually because of the look Shiro is giving me. 'Humans shouldn't be able to do this like that…' I just winked and said. "Well im not your average human now am I." with that I get up and walk towards the door. "After being in a weightless void for 3 years I kind of wanna go for a walk." And with I left the makeshift shelter to get a firsthand view of my new home.

 **Authors Notes;** Well here's another chapter of it, hope you're enjoying the story so far, but anyways lets keep this short and sweet.

Thanks for reading and see you at the next chapter. ;3


	3. Year Walk - Sega 2:3 Trouble Maker

**Authors Notes;** Hey welcome back to yet another chapter of 'Year Walker : Universes Heart' for this one you'll get a view of the settlement of 'Aurum hederas', I hope you enjoi this chapter and I'll try to get another chapter of 'Undesired Departure' out soon. Anywho, remember Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and any other respective owners.

 _ **Year Walker : Universes Heart**_

 _ **Chapter Two : 2/3 of Act One**_

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Lake Verity January 2nd 2018 05:53 ~+~+~+~+~

I exited the make-shift treehouse and saw an astonishing sight, There was a whole village of hollowed out trees and some suspended in the air. I just look around in awe but soon get a whole lot of stares from the inhabitants; I realized that I was a rare sight for the village of Gardevoir's, Kirlias and Ralts also the occasional Gallade.

I just stand there almost dumbfounded and nervous under their gazes, but soon I felt a warmth and grip on my arm, I turn to see Shiro grabbing a hold of me. She gave me a warm smile, I just returned it.

-'You shouldn't let them get to you; it's just the reaction they give most or all humans. Like Elder Teresa said, most humans only see us as pets or playthings.' She said in a soft tone, I just nodded and responded. "I understand but still I feel like I'm getting a bit too much attention. Where I was for the past few years, the most I got was a glance not too much more than that, so I am just not used to the feeling of having almost a couple hundred pairs of eyes on me." I say with a coat on anxiety coating my voice, Once again Shiro gives me a warm smile and giggles, her giggle reminded me of soft church bells chiming a soothing tone.

-'Its fine but would you want me to show you around, our home Aurum hederas is quite large and has been in use for almost 60 Seasons.' Shiro asked with a large amount of excitement in her voice, I just give a sure nod and she begins leading me through the village. As we made our way through the establishment, we heard a commotion coming from the store houses.

-'Oye! You stupid ghost get back here, those things are hard to find in the wild!' We heard some male voice scream, I picked up the pace and turned the corner where the yelling was coming from and as I did, this dark blue-purple mist ran through my body and gave an eerie laugh as it did so.

-"Hehehehe, sorry buddy but I got to fly, this dusk stone will make me the better and stronger ghost I need to be…" I heard a somewhat sly female voice speak to me, I turn to see this ghost like being floating away, and it was a bluish and purple hue with a pair red pupils and yellow eyes. It also had a purple stone necklace and had some sort of dark stone within its body or misty form.

-"Hey stop! Hey ghost stop!" I yell out to it, and I begin to chase it. I began to follow it but it turned around and its necklace began to glow. "Sorry pal but this is the end of the line." And that was the last thing I remember before I collapsed, I felt extremely weak and tired but before I lost consciousness I saw an extremely concerned Shiro running toward me.

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Verity Lake January 2nd 2018 18:49 ~+~+~+~+~

-'So it seems that, the Ghost has returned… She's was quite a handful before but now that she has got her hands on that Dusk Stone, she'll have a lot more energy and power. Just keep an eye on everyone and anyone who is showing signs of being **Dream-eating** wake them and reinsure them that everything is fine.' I heard Teresa's voice; I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt completely drained, both mentally and physically and I take a look of my surroundings. I see that I have returned to the makeshift treehouse and see Shiro and Teresa talking, but as they both noticed that I was awake, Shiro came rushing over.

-'Are you alright? That Misdreavus hit you with **Hypnosis** , I was worried that she had hurt you but it seems you're alright.' Shiro said in a worried tone and a concerned look plastered on her face, I just give her a hearty smile. "Yeah I'm fine just extremely drained for some reason." I say, and she gives a short laugh and nods. 'That's good, I'm glad you're alright.' She said with her gills and face going a slight shade of pink, which was really prevalent on her snow white skin.

-'Well, it seems our human had a run in with our local trouble maker. Well in order to make sure you both will be fine, I want you.' Teresa points at Shiro. 'To sleep with Nathan until we can arrange something with the Ghost, This only for both of your safeties. Shiro you live alone and have yet to find a Maritus, and I am positive that no one else will stay with Nathan here overnight, So Shiro please move your things into Nathan's home for the time being.' And with that Teresa left my now, declared house. I only see that Shiro is in an awe struck position, blushing heavily and she than turns to me, and gives me the most adorable look.

-'I-I-I have to go g-get my things I'll be back.' She said really fast and with a light filled flash she was gone, I just sat there dumbfounded but the silence was broken by a familiar sly voice. "Mmmm, that was a good tasting embarrassment. That girlie totally has the hots for you there buddy~." I turn to face where it is coming from, I recognize the eyes but as for her form it has changed. Before it was just a little head with a necklace and now it was a hat, with a dress like body and three gems embedded on it, and a 'W' shaped mouth. "That girlie should learn to hide her emotions more but it's really tasty, if you ask me~." The hat wearing ghost said, I just give her a strange look considering, all I can see is half her body, and the other is on the other side of the wall.

-"Just who are you gho-" But before I could finish she cut me off. "I don't like being called 'ghost', I have a name you know and it's Rika. Say it with me, R as in River, I as in Incognito, K as in Kelp and A as in Awesome." Said the now named Rika with a large amount of sarcasm, I just give an aspirated laugh. "You know, Rika instead of being a thief or causing fear you could've just asked for that stone-thingy also why you look different now." I ask with accusing and questioning tone, all she did was a giggle. "Well you see that stone is a little something that only affects my species or others but for your other question, I don't need eat like you living meat sacks. I feed of emotions, whether they are negative or positive they feed me." She stated with a matter-a-fact tone. "Also why don't you know that? Aren't you a human and most humans are 'Pokemon Trainers' and its almost common sense to know about different pokemon species?" Rika said in a teasing voice, I just once again give a light laugh.

-"Okay Rika, I'll humor you by telling you that I don't belong here. I came from a different universe entirely; you don't have to believe me but hell. And what do you mean Shi-" I couldn't finish yet again because Shiro had returned, mouth agate and a surprised look coating her face. I heard Rika giggle. "Oh speak of Drakrai, here's yours truly. It's been a pleasure Nathan, I hope we can talk again soon~, Oh and lover girl keep it fresh~." With that comment Rika disappeared into the wall with her giggles following her, I just give Shiro an awkward laugh and rub the back of my head in an embarrassed fashion.

-"Umm, Hey Shiro, that was Rika. She came to apologize about earlier." I say tapping my fingers together; Shiro only shakes off her shock and gives me a condescending look. 'Nathan, she shouldn't be trusted but… if she came for the reasons like you said then I guess she can't be all that bad. Oh I brought my blanket, but what did she mean by lover girl?' She went a bit red with the last little bit, I just shrugged. "I think she meant since you're taking such good care of me, that you have other feelings for me… But I don't know if her statement has any truth to it." I say going red as well and look away briefly but in my peripherals I see Shiro bring a hand to her face which has gone a dark shade of red.

-'W-well I think she's just imagining things, umm are you hungry and would you like s-something to eat and drink?' Shiro said nervously and if I didn't know any better is trying to change the subject but I didn't want to embarrass her, so I nod and look her in the eyes and give a warm smile. "Yeah, I am a bit hungry and some water would be nice." I say, Shiro puts down her few belongings and exits the treehouse again. I don't know why she would want to change the subject, but I seriously doubt it's for the reasons Rika said. But what if, I don't know what I would do if she did. I don't even think I'm that likable as a person, let alone as a guy. Still if she did have feelings for me, that exceeded just friendship, would others be able to accept it and I could care less of what people think but still I don't know if she does. While I was deep in thought I didn't see that Shiro had returned and when she spoke to me I panicked a bit.

-'Okay I this time I have… Why do you look flustered Nathan?' Shiro said with a large amount concern coating her voice. 'Do you have a fever?' She comes to the hammocks side, and puts down the leaf covered with an assortment of berries and nuts. She brings a hand to my forehead, I know that I am flustered because I was thinking about her and such but also the redness on my face didn't leave as she came about a foot from my face.

-'You don't seem to be running a fever, Mmmm… Anyways I brought, some Oran Berries, Apples and a few cashews. I hope this is enough for you…' Shiro said timidly, I give her a goofy smile and tease her. "You better not be adding a portion of your food to mine like last time, Shiro~." She gives me a light chuckle and goes a pinkish color briefly, and grabs the leaf with our meal. 'Don't worry I grabbed enough for us both…' Shiro then places the leaf on her lap and begins eating. I don't know if she wants me to grab some from such a position, so I hesitated but grabbed a few Oran berries and cashews.

-'*Mumbles*' I didn't heard what Shiro said, but I did hear something. "What was that?" I asked, she only went red and swallowed what she had in her mouth. 'I was just saying how, here in Aurum hederas I am not seen as, so to speak worthy of having a Maritus or a partner. Since I have a shining gene, not many Males want to keep involved with me due to risk that comes with being with me in such, a manner and I was just saying… how this is nice, I usually only take care of the children and talk to Teresa and I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thank you for being my friend.' Shiro said in a one breath so to speak and she was extremely red afterwards, I just sat there dumbfounded and mouth filled with food. The reasoning for my dumbfounded look and mental process is because I am confused, to my inner-self that sounded like her admitting she has feelings for me or I misunderstood BIG time.

-"Uh, that's really sad… not to be a downer but still, I think you're really likable and they're missing out. Also Thanks for saving me as well and You know you're the first friend I've had since I left for school, the big cities have really stuck up people living there and I guess I country kid like me didn't really fit in. So Thanks for being a great friend as well Shiro." I say without missing a beat, She only gives a wide smile and in turn gave me butterflies. 'Yeah Nathan, thank you… I've never really had a friend other than Teresa but she's more of like a mother figure for me. Why do think they're missing out, I don't think there is much to like about me to be honest.' She said while rolling a berry in her palms, I without hesitation and stupidly grab her hand turn her to face me.

-"I think there is plenty to like about you, you can care for others, are really full of energy and I think if you had a little more confidence in yourself then you wouldn't have trouble finding someone to want to be with you. I've only known you for a few days and I have to say you're one the most interesting indivuals I've met in the course of my boring existence." I say she only goes a shade of pink and turns away for a second, but turns back. 'You really think that I'm likable in that way?' Shiro said unsure, to be honest I can almost see right through her plan. She wants me to compliment her more, but I didn't care considering she's been wonderful to me since I came to this world and from the sounds of it she needs to leave here and go on an adventure and the only way that will happen is if she leaves with me.

-"Of course I think so, and to repay you I got an idea that I think you'll like. I want to know if when I leave, would you want to come with me. I promise I'll protect you even if my life depends on it and I personally think anyone, should be lucky to have you as their partner." I say to her, she only goes wide eyed and seem to be deep in thought. 'You mean it? You'll take me on a journey; I've never left Aurum Hedera before… But I don't know if we could leave soon because considering I got to help with raising the younger Yato and Mina… But the offer sounds amazing but I don't think Teresa would approve…' She said quietly and all I do is give her a warm smile and nod. "I don't mind waiting for a while but I promise I will show you the rest of this world, it'll be a first for us both." Shiro only pounces from her spot and wraps both arms around my neck and she pulls me into a close, strong hug.

-'I'd really like that~! Also it will give us time to get to know each other much better, once Yato and Mina get about 6 months old they won't need my supervision anymore and we could leave then and you promise you will take me with you?' She pulls herself away from my chest briefly and brings her face into close proximity to mine; I just go a bright red and nod. "Of course and besides I wouldn't mind helping you with the young ones and I think we should have a nice while to know each other much better, and I think it will be grea-" But before I could finish we both heard the somewhat familiar sly giggle of Rika. "Oooh~ So you two are leaving in six month time huh? Well how about this tell miss Teresa if you two agree to take me with you both I promise not to use **Dream eater** or **Nightmare** on any of the folks around here. Now that sounds like a good deal to me." I just look up and see Rika semi through the wall above us and smiling devilishly, and I felt Shiro's face go hot, I look down at her and see shes a dark red. 'Okay, Rika that can work… I'll inform Teresa in the morning considering everyone is getting ready for bed about now.' She said to the ghost whom just gives a light laugh. "Okay sounds just peachy~, you two lover birds have a goodnight now. I'll be feeding off you both for next little while~." And with that Rika entered the wall and left, I just sat there realizing that I wasn't included in the negotiations but still I guess Rika would be good for certain moments on our upcoming adventure.

-'We should be getting to bed, it's getting late…' Shiro said as she pulls out of our embrace and walks to get her blanket she brought from her home, I just get a bit disappointed considering I already missed her warmth. "Sounds fine to me, but where are you going to sleep…" I said but she only turned and gave me a sly smile. 'I couldn't grab my hammock considering that it would need to be put up, so I hope you don't mind that we'll be sharing the Hammock tonight.' I just give a light chuckle and rub the back of my head. "Its fine, I just hope I don't move too much, I don't want to knock you off the hammock." I say, she only gives a giggle, I could hear that every day and it wouldn't be enough still.

-'Its fine, I think I'll wake up before I hit the ground if you do.' She walks back over and goes a shade of pink. 'Move over a bit please, I'm *Yawn* really tired and I'm usually sleeping by now.' I move over a bit and Shiro lies down beside me and cuddles closer to me, which in turn causes me to go red. She then throws the blanket up with psychic energy and spreads it out so it covers us both. "Good night Shiro…" I was thinking about wrapping my arm around her but hesitated. 'Goodnight… And I don't mind if you put your arm around me…' She sounds quiet near the ending but I wrap my left arm around her, and pull her somewhat closer. We both are pressed up against one another, her Heart Shard lightly pressing against my chest and Shiro then places a hand on my chest and gives a slight coo.

-'You know, I could get used to this…' I hear her say close to a whisper; I just smile and give her a light squeeze. "Me too…" I then begin drifting off to sleep, with the warmth of Shiro making me more tired than I thought I was.

~+~+~+~+~ Nathan's Subconscious, Lake Verity Sinnoh ?:? ~+~+~+~+~

I open my eyes and realized that I am still asleep and in my inner mind, I slowly conjurer up a field from my home. It was a field that was located just outside me grandmother's house, it was facing towards a lake. And to the rear was my grandmother's home, I haven't been here in over 3 years yet I remember every blade of grass, every tree as if I was there just yesterday. "Where is this, Nathan?" I heard Shiro say; I immediately bring my attention to her and see that she's standing towards my grandmother's home about a meter away from me; I motion for her to take a seat next to me. "Yeah this is just a memory from my old home, this is where I spent most of my childhood…Not the happiest childhood but hell home is here." I say somewhat sad like but mainly unimpressed, I feel her sit down beside me and I just continued to lay down facing the non-moving sky.

-"So why wasn't it the happiest childhood?" I just began to think of an answer that I could give her, but could seem to find it. "There was plenty of reasons, like a father who was never there but occasionally stopped in. A mother who died after giving birth to me and I guess at every family junction seeing my cousins with their mother and fathers made me a bit sad and jealous to be honest… I was a stupid little kid that thought the world owed him something but as I grew older, this mind state stuck and I think that is why I was so fascinated with this Year Walking idea." I say with my eyes closed and all I get in response is a soft hum from Shiro, but I then hear her give a light chuckle.

-"Keep your eyes closed I want to show you something from my days as a young Ralts with my mother…" I could feel the whole atmosphere change; it went from the somewhat depressing air to a lovely scent of lilacs. I opened my eyes to see we're both now sitting in a meadow with lilacs surrounding us and a small pond to our right. "This is where I was hatched and raised until I was old enough to travel to Aurum hederas with my mother." Shiro said with a voice filled with sadness but had a hint of nostalgia, I just take a huge lung full of the fresh and sweet air and although this is just Shiro's memories I feel as if I was actually here before.

-"This is wonderful Shiro, do you know where this is?" I ask while lying back down on the grass, I feel Shiro lay down beside me and places her head on my chest and uses me as if I am a pillow. "I'm not sure exactly where but I know that it's past the big mountain that divides Sinnoh into two." I just give a faint hum. "Well I promise once we go on our little trip I will find this place in the real world and not our dream one, and we'll do this there." I say with a small sigh at the end, the atmosphere here was extremely relaxing and was a delightful place in general. "I'd like that a lot Nathan, but… I was curious what are we? I mean like you're my friend and all but I feel like… there is more here than just that, or is that just me?" I heard Shiro say, I only began pondering on that thought. She was right, I do like her more than a friend but I feel like it's too soon to assume that we should be more than friends and it's not like I don't like the idea of us being together as partners but it is more along the lines of if, it's just a passing crush.

-"I am not too sure to be honest, I do feel like we can be more than friends but… don't take this the wrong way, I kind of feel like it's too soon to be thinking about that we should get to know each other more than now and then decide if we should take the friendship to the next level…" I spit out with a small sheet of anxiety coating every word because I didn't want to hurt her in anyway. I hear Shiro give a small bell chime hum, I then feel her take her head off my chest. "I think so as well and I think it will be for the be-" All the sudden the warm feeling of Shiro's memory leaves and as does her voice, I open my eyes and see that my dark void known as me waking up was occurring and so I waited for me to fully regain consciousness…

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh Lake Verity, January 3rd 2018 07:54 ~+~+~+~+~

I wake up slowly and realize that it is early but somewhat late to be waking up, as I wake up more I feel a large amount of warmth and pressure coming from my chest. I see that during the night Shiro seem to have rolled over on top of me, and was gripping my neck like as if I was a teddy bear. I grow a bit red but push away those thoughts and adjust myself a little so her Chest shard isn't pressing as much into my ribs as it was.

-"Aww, you two are soo~ cute." I heard a voice whisper; I open my eyes to see that Rika is inches from my face and has a sly grin plastered on her face. "Lover boy you should just go for it, your dreams last night were extremely tasty." I give her a faint laugh, and humor her. "I would but it is up to Shiro if she wants to be with someone who isn't of the same species of her. I like her because she is different from most women I've met but still I want her to get to know me better and myself to know her better before we decide to take this to the next step." I say quietly to allow Shiro to continue to sleep; she looks so peaceful and cute. "Hmm, well I've been watching this place for a while and almost none of the males here want to get involved the ones that do, are too scared of what will happen if they choosing a shining for a mate and so they decided to choose non-shining partners. Plus you promised that you would take her on an adventure, in which I've been included in~." Rika says in a matter of fact tone.

I give her a puzzled look but nod. "Yes, I have no choice but to bring you, Teresa was considering getting a search party setup to hunt you down and force you to leave, but I think Shiro told her about our plan… Why don't you leave all on your own, if you don't mind my asking?" I say just above a loud whisper, and Rika just floats down to the same level as the floor, she seems to be 2'11'' maybe 3' on the dot. "Well for one, I am still a 'wild' pokemon so any trainer could just scoop me up and I'd rather not have that happen and for the second reason, your dreams and emotions are tasty~." She says in a cheerful whisper, although it's kind of weird she feeds off of people's emotions and all that whatnot. "Another Question, why does your kind need to feed off of other emotions?" Rika puts on a thinking face and sticks her tongue out the side of her 'W' shaped mouth. "That is something I don't really know much about, but I do know it what's given me my psychic energy and allows me to maintain this form. Otherwise I would just be these stones until I got another dosage of emotions from someone or something." I give a light hum, and the conversation between us both somewhat died after that. Rika floats over to the make shift end table which was a stump, and sits down on it. "You know, out of my 30 or so years of being alive, you're most likely one of the only friends I've had as sad as that sounds. But the life of a ghost isn't easy." I peer over to see Rika with a distant look in her eyes, which are light yellow and a ruby red irises and I just give her a light smile. "Well we're both the same way, I guess that's why we got along so well. Where I was from I had some friends but most of them moved away for school and other things, so I was basically all alone after high school."

Rika gives a soft hum, which soon turns into a giggle. "Nathan, if you ever decided to get a Trainer I.D I wouldn't mind being registered to you, I can tell you wouldn't be like most of the other trainers here. Most of them if offered a something nice would trade us pokemon away in a heartbeat, but I can tell you wouldn't do something like that and I was wondering what your home was like? I can tell from your aura you're not from here." Rika said, I just give her a confused look and I can tell she noticed. "Oh yeah, you know basically what a trainer is but not the details. I know a small bit from my years but the best way to describe it is a human, like you. Who collects and trains pokemon to compete in either competitive fighting or talent contests. Being a trainer has its ups, you get free food and rooms at Pokemon Centers and plus you can make money while competing in the leagues official gyms or by battling other trainers."

I just think about what she told me before I responded, and what I pictured wasn't pretty. "So even though most Pokemon can talk or communicate like humans they still treat you guys like attack dogs and pets?" Rika only gives a nod, but I get a little angry. "Doesn't it make you angry, my races ignorance to others but themselves?" Rika shushes me, I realized I spoke in a louder voice and almost awoke Shiro. "Yes it does, but like I said. You seem very different, I hope if I do ever get a trainer it's someone like you." I try to muster up a response and quickly find some words to describe my thoughts. "I don't know if I want to become a trainer, sounds to me like being a slave trader…" I say numbly, Rika only laughs a bit and turns to me. "Yeah that's one way of putting it, but if you register Shiro and me under you, no one will ever be able to do that. Even though you'll die or something happens we're still your pok-" I cut her short by speaking. "No you're both still my friends, and if I did become a trainer how would me 'owning' you guys help?" I say in a condescending tone, Rika vibe goes from relaxed to menacing. "I was getting to that, and the reason of you owning us is to prevent other trainers from taking us, and your girlie there will need that to live a life without worry. I know you're not from here but hell you can dense as fuck." I just give a light moan and nod my head. "Anyway, enough about here and the future and get to my question since I've been almost all of yours. What was your home like?" Rika asks, as I turn my head to face her I see once again by the door a small green haired head peer though the entrance. I give a small smile but answer Rika's question considering how eager she is getting.

-"My home… it's been a while since I even thought or talked about it, well at least my home and not just the planet entirely." I say with some gloom filled voice, Rika just inches closer by seating herself on right side of the end table, which is closer to the head of the hammock and my face. "I wouldn't mind knowing both, about your home and the planet… Only if you're okay with that." I just give a huff and continue. "My home town wasn't all too big, almost everyone knew everyone but that also meant that there wasn't very many schools around nor were any of them good. Only one school for each individual class of students, Primary, Middle and High school and there was a college but it was a community college and if you wanted to get noticed in the work place going to one of those schools was asking to get skimmed and not picked for a job or even a real interview." Rika only seemed to get more interested. "I grew up on the outskirts of this town, I had lots of family. Cousins, aunts and uncles, my mother died giving birth to my sorry ass and I had a father that was more concerned with money for himself and his other family. I was raised by my grandmother, my father only visited on my birthday and even then I could feel as if he was forcing himself to stay or even visit me. Once I got older, I moved away from home and went to a larger city that was a few hours away from home but was far enough that I wasn't at home at all, most of my friends lived in other cities and we almost never talked. I was all alone in this new city for about a year before I decided to preform that stupid Year Walk thing and got stuck in a void for the next three years." I say almost in a whisper, Rika only nods. "But about the planet I am from, its one where humans are the only reasoning and talking beings on it, the rest isn't advanced enough to do so. It was a harsh place where the weak go trampled and the strong prevailed, or the best liar and richest bastards won. Although there was some pretty things there, but still the people there were not the most lovable. My race was a war craving kind or always wanted more or just wasn't satisfied with anything. I was the same away until the incident I was talking about, but that's behind me now and I'd rather move forward than linger on the past." I finish and give Rika a 'Was that enough' stare, which she seemed to see.

-"You know… even though you look simple, you're very complex. To a degree but I think this adventure you have planned may change your character a bit." And with that Rika went through the wall behind her and said one last thing while going through the wall. "It has been nice talking, I'll be back later to talk some more." I sat in the hammock with Shiro still out cold, resting on top of me and so I slowly make my way out of under her. Surprisingly she didn't wake up but she did mumble a bit. I leave the treehouse and walk over to a portion of bushes and do my morning business, whilst doing so I started to whistle a tune.

-"Hmm, six months until we can leave to explore the rest of the planet huh… I guess I better go get one of those damned ' . things or whatever they're called." I give a light huff and begin looking for Teresa, after asking around I found her in the largest tree in the village, that has some language written on top of the door. I enter the large treehouse and see that it resembles a debate hall of some sorts. There is a stage or platform that has a pedestal and an open space being the area where the villagers stand. "Huh, this is interesting…"

-'You came here for a reason, please come to the table in the back. We can talk and have some tea.' I heard Teresa's voice say in my head, I walk towards the stage and see behind it lays a door way. I enter the living quarters of Teresa, as I do a Ralts and Kirlia go rushing past me giggling in a bell chime fashion. 'Sorry about that… they're full of energy in the morning.' I heard a male voice say to me, I turn my attention back to where the voice came from and see, Teresa and another Gardevoir seated at table. "Hehehe, are those your little ones?" I say as a take a seat on a stool, all the other Gardevoir does is nod and leaves and enters a doorway to the left.

-'You came here for a reason, I am presuming?' I turn my head back to Teresa, she only smiles warmly and I rub the back of my head. "Yeah it's about Shiro and that ghost, Rika…" The male returned with a tray of some cups and a kettle made of wood, places the tray onto the table. 'Alright here is the tea and Teresa I'll leave you two alone to chat; I need to make sure Ali and Morg aren't getting into trouble.' The two embrace briefly and Teresa gives him a light peck on the cheek. 'Of courses Micheal, and thank you for the tea, once you and the children return I should have breakfast ready.' Teresa waves and Micheal leaves to find their young ones, and now it is just her and I sitting alone at the table. 'Help yourself to the tea; Micheal makes the best tea in the village. And what is it you wanted to talk about?' Teresa says as she grabs a cup and brings it to her mouth; I grab mine as well and take a sip. It was FUCKING orgasmic, best tea I could ever have drunken. "I wanted to ask on Shiros behalf if in a few months, she and I could possibly… ummm, go on an… adventure together." I say with an enormous amount of anxiety coating each word, Teresa seems to be deep in thought and all I can hope for is that she approves. 'Well… You know that she is a shining and most humans will instantly try to use one of thoses, pokeballs on her and if she hasn't been in one yet and registered any human could claim her… what do you plan to do about this?' I thought about what Rika said but I just don't like the idea of owning the two of them, it just doesn't feel right in my mind. "Well, I don't know much on that... I was talking to the ghost Rika, she said it would be best for me to catch her and Shiro and register under my name. But to me that doesn't feel right, they're my friends and not some objects that can be traded off or given away to the high bidder." I say and bring my tea back to my mouth, I was waiting for Teresa answer but once again she seemed to be deep in thought.

-'I would approve but I want Shiro's opinion to be voiced as well and please go find, ummm Rika. I would like to speak with her as well.' I just nod and sit up, but Teresa grabs my arm with some telekinesis grip. 'Shiro is already on her way, and I think Miss Rika has followed you here… Please do show yourself, I just want to talk, I could care less about the dusk stone you have stolen.' And with that, the familiar sly chuckle fills the air and our dear Rika appears from behind Teresa, with her 'w' shaped mouth bearing a large and warm grin. "Hey there lover boy and hello Ermm…" Rika didn't know Teresa's name or just acted as if she wasn't listening in on our previous conversation. 'Elder Teresa, but you may call just call me Teresa. Considering even though you attack Master Nathan here, he considers you a friend of his.' Rika seems to get a bit agitated at that statement and looked as if she was ready to make a snarky remark but before she did, she peered over at me and stopped dead in her tracks and the reason, I was giving her the most 'Don't. You. Fucking. Dare.' stare she has probably ever seen. "Yeah that's me… hehehe and Yeah ummm, Nice to meet you Teresa." Rika says whilst taking a seat next to me, or as well as her ghostly figure would allow her to.

-'From what Nathan has told me, you somewhat explained how the humans and their trinkets work here, also I am hoping this adventure wasn't your idea.' Rika just gives Teresa a faint laugh, and brings a tendril to her mouth. "Oh no that wasn't my idea, well I just happened to be listening on the two love birds here and heard them talking about leaving Verity and going all around the globe. I also thought it would be a great way for this village to get rid of a certain someone as well." Teresa raises an eye brow at the word 'Love Birds' but seems to either understand or just pushes the idea away. 'Well, Nathan here told me you we're suggesting him to catch both you and Shiro for safety measures, and why would you want that, for both yourself and Shiro?' Teresa says sternly, but also at the same time some worry. Rika just seemed to fidget in seat and brought her tea to her face, to cover it a bit. "Well… I know that Nathan isn't like other humans and won't trade or sell us for other pokemon, he sees us as friends and not just objects and… and… I really like the taste of his emotions and dreams. Compared to most humans here, they have a 'Unique' taste per say." If I didn't know any better I'd say Rika seemed to be blushing or getting flustered but I just think that's her getting a bit pissed off about being questioned so much, before Teresa had a chance to give Rika's statement an answer a familiar voice was heard from the entrance.

-'Umm~, Elder Teresa you wanted to speak with me?' Shiro entered the room and saw both Rika and I seated at the table with Teresa, I waved and Rika just seemed uninterested, and finding the tea to her likings. 'Yes, Shiro I called you here this fine morning because Nathan has brought to my attention that you three want to go traveling and I wanted your input on this subject if you don't mind my asking.' Teresa asked and motioned for Shiro to take a seat in between Rika and I. As she sat down Rika made a loud hum. "Ohhh man, I would kill to have this stuff every day, you got yourself a good man Teresa." Teresa raises an eye brow but turns her attention back to Shiro and I, while in the background Rika continues slamming back her tea and getting another glass of tea. 'Shiro, Nathan and I have been talking about you three leaving on a journey across the rest of the planet. Rika, suggested that Nathan catch you both with those damned balls, humans use. The ghost said she was fine with the idea because Nathan wouldn't trade or sell either of you, but Nathan dislikes the idea because you're both his friends and 'owning' you both does not sit right in his mind. What do you think about this idea?' Teresa said as she also poured another glass of tea for Shiro and places it in front of her, Shiro just seems to be deep in thought and peers over to me.

-'I don't know… I know if Nathan did do that, I'd be safe… but it is just, I feel if I did get 'caught' my mother died for no reason. But I know Nathan wouldn't mistreat me or sell me, I also wouldn't mind because Nathan wouldn't change his view of me if he did so to speak 'own' me in other humans eyes. But we're friends so I doubt, our relationship would ever turn into 'Master and Pokemon' I guess…' Shiro says while keeping her eyes on her tea, Teresa just nods and turns back to me. 'And now that you heard her opinion on the matter, what are your thoughts.' She only gives me this look that I felt as if she was peering at my very soul.

-"I don't like the idea of me 'Owning' either of them but if that's the only way to protect them from poachers or thieves then I would do it, and I honestly would never put them in those balls after we finished with the damned process. But I wouldn't like the situation at all, and I wouldn't want them to see me as an authority figure considering I 'own' them. That whole scenario makes me sick, I would rather not have to do it… but I don't want them getting taken from me and being with people they don't know nor like." I say as I finish my tea Teresa slides the kettle over and I give a quiet thank you. 'I trust you that you wouldn't mistreat either of them, Rika I could care less but my dear friend Grace didn't intrust her child to me just for one day a human own her… But if you promise to never put Shiro in her ball after catching her and treat her ALWAYS as an equal I will allow her to go on this journey with you.' Teresa responded, I instantly respond. "I promise, otherwise my soul is damned in the depths of hell and forever tormented by Satan himself." I say while holding a fist over my heart, Shiro looks up from her tea and looks at me. On the other hand, Rika remains memorized by her tea and doesn't even look up from her cup. '*SIGH* I will allow you two to leave whenever it seems fit for the you both, and make sure to take the trouble maker with you. But I want you today.' Teresa points at me and continues. 'To go get registered at a town and get two of those damned balls and have these two registered to you here in my home.' I give a nod and then Teresa turns to Shiro. 'Are you sure you're okay with this Shiro? I do not want you to feel obligated to do this if you're unsure.' Teresa's eyes soften up a tad, but Shiro still has her attention on her now empty cup. I pat her on the head and she looks up at me and I just give her a smile. "If you're unsure then we can always wait, I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do. Your opinion and desires matter, so just let them be heard." I say, Shiro perks up bit and looks Teresa in the eyes and then gives me a look I will remember for the rest of my life. It was one filled with trust and hope, one that trusted me to never mistreat her and one hoping nothing bad will come of the words that are going to follow.

-'I want to go on this adventure so much, I am putting my trust into Nathan and my life in hopes for a journey that will be one of a life time. But I am scared about the idea of being 'Caught' and being 'owned', I… I-' Shiro just stares at her feet and didn't finish, I bring a hand to her head and gently rub it. "Shiro, you're not 'owned' I am not like the other humans of this planet who see Pokemon as objects, I see you and Rika as I would my closet friends. I understand that the idea of being trapped in a space is like, and I want you never to experience that. Will you put your trust in me?" I say gently and a vow to myself. I will protect Shiro and Rika; I will allow them to remain free. And I will not allow anyone to prevent that to happen. Their pokeballs, will not be carried on me, I'll leave them here with Teresa for safe keeping, this is only preventing others from throwing balls at them and stealing them. I just hope this won't change how Shiro feels about me; I want her to see her friend not her 'master' or 'owner'.

-'Well, I'll trust you but promise me after you get me registered, you'll take me out of my ball. I don't want to stay in there…' Shiro said while staring into my eyes just stare back and nod. "Of course and I had an idea, I want to leave both of their pokeballs in your care Teresa, I don't want to have them anywhere near me after this happens. I would rather Shiro and Rika remain the way they're now, free and no one telling them what to do. I just want to find out what the rest of this planet looks like." Teresa smiles and nods at my request. 'I'll take the best of care of their balls, and please Shiro, do not ever feel indifferent after this occurs. Nathan isn't doing this to have ownership over you; it is to keep you safe from other humans. Nathan I will get Hei to take you to the edge of the forest to the road, from there if you follow the signs put up you should be able to find a town called Sandgem Town, it is about an two hour round trip, an hour there and an hour back. Once you get there, head for a building called 'Pokemon Center' generally speaking they have a red roof. Enter it and get an I.D., afterwards go to a 'Pokemart' and get two pokeballs. Here.' Teresa hands me a two large stones that have a leaf embedded on them. 'These two leaf stones if sold can get you enough of that what is it called again…Yen? Ah yes Yen, to get these two pokeballs. After please come back to the same marker Hei will lead you too and blow through this.' She hands me a homemade whistle like object, I a light nod.

-'With that out of the way, would you three like to stay for breakfast? I planned on making a berry tarts and some honey coated nuts, and of course more of Micheal's tea.' Teresa offers, I was going to accept but Rika beat me to it. "Oh please, I want to have more of this essence of the gods~!" Shiro, Teresa and I just stare at Rika for a couple seconds but I decide to break the silence. "Yes, please it would be a delight to have more of the tea and also I wouldn't mind some food." Teresa smiles and then turns to Shiro. 'Would you lend me a hand Shiro? That is if you want.' Shiro nods and stands with Teresa and both girls leave the room; Rika and I are remaining in the dining room in a dead silence. "You better learn how to make tea as awesome as this or I'll haunt your ass until the end of time." I just moan and shoot Rika a dirty look; she gives me a wide smile. "Also, when we start traveling you better be able to cook. Stealing berries and nuts isn't really what I call food; it's more of a snack to me." Rika says as she finishes off her tea, but that statement made me raise an eyebrow. "I thought you said, all you needed to survive was emotions and all that what not. Why do you want me to be able to cook, not saying I can't but still." I ask and Rika just turns and her eyes go a glowing red for a second.

-"I may be a misty form of nothing but I still have taste buds and that doesn't change the fact that I like to eat good food." I just shift uncomfortably under her gaze and nod. "Point taken." She smiles and grabs the kettle again, and pours another glass of tea. "Good, but what do you mean? Were you suggesting you know how to cook?" I smile and pump my chest out. "Damn rights I can cook, Pie, cookies, bread and all that whatnot, but what I named was just what I can bake. Cooking depends on the ingredients I have available for my disposal." Rika gives a hum and audibly slurps her tea. "I'll be the judge of whether you can cook or not." I just turn to her and give a stupid grin. "Challenge accepted~!" I always wanted to say that one day; Rika just brushes me off with a 'pft'. "Idjit." Rika while bringing the cup to her face, I just rub the back of my head and feeling pretty satisfied with myself.

-"So do you know the layout of the continent or were you always haunting this place?" I question, Rika just seems to go deep in thought whilst chugging her tea. "Nope, I originally was owned by some other bastard who lived in some continent called Hoenn. I was released here because he was getting chased down by some loan sharks, he tried gambling to get me a dusk stone but you heard how that went. If he would've kept me, I most likely would've been put on the black market for a bit before some fat asshole somewhere bought my sorry ass." I just give a light 'oh' but she continues. "I know the basic layout of the eastern side of the continent, before he released me in Sandgem and bailed. Although on the news a few weeks later by some place called Eterna City he was found disembowelled and thrown behind some building." Rika said that last part all too calmly but I didn't push any further on the subject, and Rika aura was cold and distant after explaining that.

-'Teresa, I have retur-' Rika and I both turn to see Micheal, a Kirlia named Morg and a Ralts named Ali. 'Oh hello, I thought Teresa would've been in here still. Is she in the other room?' I give a nod and a light 'Mmhmm' He turns and kneels besides the two young ones behind him. They speak once again in that strange language I don't understand, but both the little ones nod and run off towards another room and Micheal was going to sit but noticed that the kettle was empty and picked it up. 'Excuse me for a moment.' And he entered the same room that Teresa and Shiro went into earlier, once again leaving Rika and I alone at the table but not for long because the two children come running in and take a seat at the table. "Fucking hate kids…" I hear Rika say just above a mumble, I grab her little hat and tug her towards me. "Watch your tongue, and c'mon they're most likely not anything like human kids who are full-fledged arse holes." I say just below a whisper, but Rika just nods and smiles viciously. "Ooh~, how did you know I like it rough~." I just fucking jump outta of my seat and stare at her with a flushed face, she just giggles and sits up straight. "Don't touch the hat, or next time I'll grab your ear and tear it off." I sit back down and still have a flushed face, but the Kirlia is just is giggling at me, the Ralts just seems confused.

-'You're funny, what did she do to make you react in such a way?' I hear a young girl say, I turn towards the Kirlia and she nods. 'Yes it was me speaking, and I am Morg, short for Morgina and this is Ali.' She gestures the Ralts who only waves her hand back and forth. 'Ali is too little to speak the human tongue but she can use telepathy, although if she did, you wouldn't understand a word.' I just nod and smile. "What is that language anyways? Oh and I am Nathan and this is-" I got cut off by Rika. "Rika, I am the local ghost and shi-, I mean trouble maker." Morgina smiles, I just give one back but Rika just seems eager to eat and leave. 'I don't think it has a name, you humans like naming everything you find but what it is our native tongue, its universal to all us, pokemon.' I give a 'huh' and nod my head, the Ralts or Ali was pointing towards me and speaking in that language again. Morg just nodded and turned towards me. 'She was saying how every morning she went to your house and you waved to her, She said you and Shiro looked cute cuddled up together and it reminds her of mom and dad.' Rika laughs and I just go a shade of red, I scratch the back of my head, hoping that either Micheal or Teresa and Shiro enter the room. This is pretty damn awkward but I stayed somewhat composed.

-'Here you go, I heard you really like my tea. I'll give you some of it before you leave on that journey Teresa told me about.' Micheal said as he entered the room and put down a tray with the same Kettle, I just smile and nod in a furious manner. "Yes, I would love that. You make the best tea I've tasted during my life time." Micheal smiled at my words, but his smile dropped and turned into a questioning stare when he saw Rika grab my cup and her cup and filled them to brim and then slams them both in a matter of seconds. "Awww~ that's the good stuff~, Teresa sure got lucky finding a man like you to make tea for her." Micheal just gives a light chuckle which in turn sounded like a deep bell chiming, and he takes a seat beside Morg and Ali. 'I appreciate the compliment but please act a bit more composed around my children; you're acting extremely out of line for a full grown pokemon.' Rika just shots him a glare then turns to me, as if I am supposed to back her up or something but instead she just saw me laughing. Rika pulled her hat down and covered her face whilst mumbling; I turn my attention back to Micheal. "So how old are they?" I ask Micheal smiles, Morg and Ali somewhat perk up.

-'Ali is only a few months old but her older sister Morg is about 5 seasons old, or as you humans call them, years.' Micheal said in a proud tone and Morg just smiles in a proud fashion whilst Ali just gives a small smile and looks at her hands. I take my cup back from Rika who, in turn sticks out her tongue at me. "So what is in this tea, I can't really tell but it reminds me of Blueberry and mint mixed with something unknown to me but really good." I ask Micheal, he goes to answer me but Teresa and Shiro re-enter the room with a two large wooden trays, one with berry tarts and one with honey coated nuts. The first thought that goes through my head at the sight of the tarts is, Miniature Pies.

-"Damn, where did you girlies get the flour and whatnot for these little things?" Rika said nonchalantly, Micheal just stares blankly and Teresa looks somewhat pissed. I grab Rika once again by the hat and pull her close. "What the hell, I just told you to watch your damned tongue; kids are in the area for Christ sakes!" I whisper just so she and I can hear, although everyone was staring at us both. But instead of giving me snarky and dirty remark she just nodded and sat a little more straight. "Sorry I forgot there were young ears present…" Teresa loses the pissed off look and sighs. 'It's fine but please remember, do not speak like so in front of my children again.' I just peered over to Shiro and noticed since she came out of the other room with Teresa she's been awfully quiet. "So Shiro, did you help making the miniature pies?" I ask whilst grabbing a couple and some nuts, Shiro just turns to me and nods slightly. 'Yes, I made the filling. I don't know how Teresa makes the fluffy part yet but she said she'll teach me.' I take a bite and I gotta say this. Best. Pie. Ever. I can just imagine this when it's full sized, the flakey and light but the filling is the best part. Sweet the Oran berries flavor is presented nicely with some other berries, but the only berry name I know here is Oran berries sadly. I was going to compliment Shiro on the filling but damned Rika beat me to the catch considering I had a mouth full of the food for the gods.

-"Oh dear God, Lover girl you know how to make a killer filling. Even my sorry as-,I mean my taste buds can enjoy this every day." Teresa rolls her eyes at Rika's ability to not be vulgar, whilst I can tell Micheal wants to laugh but he is trying not to but Morg is giggling. I nod in agreement, and swallow my mouth full. "Oh yeah, these little things are awesome. The filling is amazing, all the different berries mix together wonderfully and the crust is great, it is light and fluffy and flakey." Teresa smiles and Shiro lightens up abit and smiles as well, Shiro then looks at me. 'You really think these are good?' I nod really fast and smile. "Back home, I loved pie. A little too much, my grandma was surprised I didn't get fat. She said I had one heck of a metabolism. And this is number two on my best pie list." Shiro beamed but Rika just questioned me. "Whose pie is number one?" She said with a mouth full of food, I just peered at her but shake my head and answer her question. "Swallow before you talk, but grandma's pie was is the best for me, the only reason this didn't pass her pie is because. Well… it's the only piece of home really I liked; there wasn't much home that I enjoyed. I just did what I did because; it is what I needed to so to live a 'Normal' life but hell I didn't like much to begin with."

-"How did you know I don't swallow~?" Everyone just turns and glares at Rika but me, I just face palmed and looked at her in the corner of my eye. "Are you fu-, I mean are you serious. There are kids here and you make a dirty remark… and not a good one if you ask me." Rika just smiled and kept eating, I shake my head and look at Teresa, and I almost shit my pant when I saw her. Menacing, that's the only word I can use to describe her aura and facial expression. Shiro on the other hand just had a somewhat irritated look, also flustered. 'Nathan, eat and go get those damned balls. I can't take much more of this Rika's antics, Shiro if you're not ready to leave yet then we can wait but I demand Rika gets out of my house after we finish eating.' Teresa said slowly cooling off, Micheal is just snickering behind a hand and Ali and Morg are following his lead. "Sorry about her, it is just her nature to be… ummm…" I couldn't think of a word to describe Rika but she filled the blank in herself. "Dirty minded and energetic." I just face palm again, because those aren't the words I'd use to describe her sorry ass. Shiro just seemed unsure, I noticed her aura was anxious, but deep down there was some excitement; I understand that she is still worried about this whole 'Catching' situation. I don't want to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Teresa grabs the one of the trays, Micheal goes to grab the other but Morg snags it and follows her mother, Ali just sneaks off through the door towards the exit and Micheal noticed and started chasing her. 'Hey! Ali you have to take a bath get back here~!' And with that the three of us are sitting alone in the dining room again, I look closely at Rika and sigh. "Do you really have to behave like that?" She just smirks devilishly, and Shiro just giggles a bit. "I just act like that because good pie and good emotions, equal the best meal ever. Also I like seeing you get nervous."

-"Oh really now, I swear why do make such dirty remarks as well. It is a little awkward…" I say with a huff, Rika just puts one of her hands or whatever they are on my shoulder. "Awww, but c'mon how could you not like those comments. Don't they give you a little wiggle down there~." I just go a bright red and turn away; Shiro just gives a Rika a questioning look but turns her attention back to me. "Damnit Rika, were you always this perverted…" Rika giggles and nods but Shiro grabs my arm and turns me towards her, then puts both her hands on my temples. 'Does what she says does that… ?' I shake my head, but still the red glow doesn't leave my face. 'Not really, but still Rika has a voice of a women. It still registers in my head as either flirts or just her having her perverted fun.' Shiro puts her hands back down on her lap and this time speaks so everyone can hear her. 'I would appreciate it if our Ghost would have more moderation and I want to talk to her. So come with me.' Shiro stands and grabs Rika by her hand and pulls her towards outside. 'Nathan speak to Teresa and go get those thingies she was talking about, So we can leave tomorrow.' Rika seemed to try to phase through Shiro's hand but once she realizes she can't, her eyes shoot over to me. "Help me, Nathan~!" I shake my head and grin stupidly. "You damned Idjit and traitor~!" I give a light laugh but then, I heard Morg. 'You got yourself a harem going don't you?' I turn and see Morg laughing at me, but I didn't laugh because I saw Teresa behind her not looking impressed with Morgina's choice of words. 'Oh Morgina~.' I just sat there with a nervous grin plastered on my face, but Morg looked like she had seen a ghost. 'Who told you about that kinda of thing?' Morg laughs tensely but Teresa gives her the stern look I first saw when she talked to me for the first time. 'Umm, Uncle Hiroe and dad were talking about it one day and I was secretly listening in.' she said with a nervous laugh, but Teresa just brings a hand to her face and shakes her head. 'Just go clean the dishes, I'll need to speak with your dad and my brother later… Damned idiots.' Morg was walking off towards the other room and Teresa almost mumbled the last part. I just rub the back of my head with a light laugh.

-'Anyways, I've already sent a mental message to Hei. He should be here within 10 minutes or so. But since Rika and Shiro aren't here I wanted to talk to you about something, also where did those two go?' Teresa asked and I shrug. "Not sure, Rika once again said something dirty but in a more flirtatious manner this time, then Shiro asked me about it and I told her my thoughts. Next thing I know, Shiro said she wanted to speak to Rika alone." Teresa sighs and shakes her head. 'And I guess this has something to do with what I got to say as well, it is about you and Shiro. While we're cooking, she told me about you both were talking in your minds. She's never had any male been as understanding or nice as you… She said, well… That she wants to be with you forever, even if you choose a human girl for a partner or Maritus she still wants to protect you and be with you. So if you EVER do anything to hurt her, please remember you'll have a pissed Teresa on your ass, now go get that I.D and balls.' I sit there dumbfounded but I was broken from my dream world when I heard a male voice. 'I am here Teresa.' I turn and look at this Gallade staring at me, he turns back to Teresa they both nod at each other. 'Come on, Nathan we have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark.' And I get up and follow Hei out the debate hall and front door.

 **Authors Notes: This chapter took way~ too long to release, I've been working my ass off. And I haven't had the energy to write a lot, but enough to play a game called PokeMMO, it is exactly as its name says. But I want to finish the first Act in this Fanfic, before I let it sit for abit to work on 'Undesired Departure' a lot more but either way. I am not dropping one or the other story but I can't give each new chapter a solid due date.**

 **Anyways thanks for tuning in, have a good one.**

 **EnjoiXLyfe, Best regards.**

 **Read, Review, Follow. Or hate it's the circle of fanfiction life.**

 **Idiotic Quote for the day: "Can people ever walk on the sun?"**


	4. Year Walk - Sega 3:3 Acceptance

**A** **uthor notes:** Alrighty, I'll try to get this story on the way faster. I want to work on 'Undesired Departure' more, but like stated on the other chapter; I want to get this first Act finished here, so I can put my focus on 'Undesired Departure'. So Enjoi the chapter and I'll see you at the end of it. As usual Pokemon belongs to, Nintendo, Gamefreak and the other Respective owners.

Please give Dan-chan's Profile a look and read his story 'On the behavioral characteristics of the Ralts evolutionary line' and give it a review and read, I used some of the concepts about Gardevoir from his story so please give it a look and have a good one.

Thank you Dan-Chan~!

*=Mc Donalds

 **Year Walker : Universes Heart**

 **Chapter 3 : 3/3 of Act One**

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Route 201 January 3rd 11:32 ~+~+~+~+~

Hei was leading me through the woods; apparently the settlement is extremely deep past Lake Verity, we've been walking for about twenty or thirty minutes. Hei was extremely quiet but it wasn't an uneasy quiet, it seemed more like a complaining quiet. As if he was asked to do this on a day off or something. "So, ummm… How much futher do we need to go?" I ask but when I saw a clearing of the dense vegetation and trees, Hei turned his head and faced me. 'I've led you to one of the markers between Twinleaf and Sandgem, come back to this marker and blow that whistle Elder Teresa gave you, I will be waiting nearby and make sure you're not longer than 4 hours. The woods aren't the nicest place to be after dusk…' I just nod and break through the edge of the clearing and see a road and a marker with the following written on it. 'Sandgem 8km - Twinleaf, Lake Verity 12km -' I turn back towards where I exited but this time, Hei's aura was gone. I than realized it was time to haul ass to Sandgem, I start walking but look down at myself. My shirt was stained abit on the back with dirt from my fall yesterday; my pants were faded and torn blue jeans but hell I've been seen scruffier than this before. 'So eight kilometers should take me an hour to walk… what is Teresa crazy!?' I pick up the pace from walking to a brisk jog, though I could run there but I want to prevent getting tired on the way there and have to take a break.

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Route 201 January 3rd 12:19 ~+~+~+~+~

Holy fuck is it ever chilly, at the village I never noticed that it is still winter. For some reason I always felt warm there, well at least when Shiro was around. Although this kind of sucks, its cold and it all I am wearing is a long sleeve shirt and jeans… Not very wind resilient. I did recently pass a sign that read 'Sandgem 3km - Twinleaf, Lake Verity 17km -' So about another thirty or so minutes I should be in Sandgem, I still have been Jogging this whole time but the cold weather is making my lungs hurt a bit faster than usual. When I still lived on earth I did something some idjits call 'Free running' or the proper term 'Parkour' and not the one with the flips and all the whatnot. I just used it to get around fast, for example if there is a 12 foot concrete wall blocking my path or it is just a short cut to my destination I find some way to climb that and get over it. The real meaning of Parkour is natural, effective movement. You pass or traverse a barrier in whatever way suits you and the moment; there's no one prescribed method for anything. I can say that I can't do flips or shit like that but, give me a 12 foot gap and ill clear it, so this is kinda why I have a good amount of stamina and the longest I've ever ran was when I was climbing in a construction site, and some twat called the police and I had to out run them. I was running for about a good hour and a half, I almost got caught but I hid in a dumpster and they passed on by. I laugh at the memory, that dumpster stunk really bad and not to mention I got mauled by the cats living there. I also begin thinking back on my life before this whole situation, I was going nowhere I wanted to help with the production of animation, and I was going to art school. Art school… it's a good way to end up working at Mcdicks* anyways after school but I really liked the process of drawing something and bringing it to life. Although I had a good time there, in a sense but the only good people there were the professors. The students were sadly a bunch of stoners or fucking hipsters, I'm not saying all Art schools were like that but mine sure as hell was. I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a voice hit my ears.

-"Hey you!?" I turn and see a boy running towards me, he looked about fourteen maybe fifteen. He was about 5'5'' wore a long sleeve plaid shirt, which was covered by a jacket and some baggy pants that looked like cargos, he was waving me down. I stopped jogging and turned to face him as he slowly caught up to me. "Umm… Can I help you?" I ask somewhat impatient, before he answers me, he starts trying to catch his breath. "I *Huff* wanted to know if *Wheeze* you had any *Puff* pokemon and would you like to battle" I raise an eyebrow but remembered people here, use their pokemon to battle each other but I shake my head and give a verbal response. "No, well not yet anyways… I am on my way to get my I.D. and some pokeballs from Sandgem." I raise a thumb and motion the road that leads to Sandgem, the boy looks disappointed but gives a slight chuckle. "Oh sorry, I just got a pokemon from Professor Rowan and I was also on my way to get an I.D. but anyways, why are you walking around without a pokemon? I heard it is dangerous to do that!" I was going to respond but the kid beat me to it. "I know! How about we travel to Sandgem together, that way if any wild pokemon show up I can deal with them." He states proudly but I just force a smile. "Sure whatever floats your boat but try to keep up." I say whilst turning around and begin to jog again.

-"Oh yeah, *Huff* I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isaac, what is your name? Plus what's up with the rough clothing" I sigh quietly but turn my head to face Isaac somewhat. "I am Nathan and I was camping and got lost." I say lying through my teeth, but hell I could care less at this point. "Where is your camping gear?" I frown but shake it off and turn back to Isaac. "Some pokemon destroyed it, so that's why I am getting an I.D. so I can actually do something about wild pokemon." I say with ease, I hear a hum from Isaac but still he asks more. "Huh, well that sucks. Hey where are you from? I'm from Johto but moved here with my mom to Twinleaf a few days ago." I somewhat freeze at the question considering I don't know much when it comes to cities nor countries on this planet, so I resort to something that usually burns me right out and so I turn to Isaac who has both eyes on me. I begin reading his thoughts but push past that and go directly into his memories and choose the first city and country that popped up.

-"I am from Hoenn from a place called Petalburg, I came to Sinnoh for a vacation and you see how it turned out." I say but now I am extremely tired from using my powers, the 'Old Man' said I do have a lot of power but not much stamina considering my soul isn't meant to release this type of power. I also don't have much energy left after using that Recovery thing a while back, it really drained me. I turn to Isaac who just is rubbing his temples and nodding. "Huh I heard Hoenn is a nice place but there are some gangs there that are pretty scary… damn it my head hurts." I feel sort of bad for doing that but he should feel better in about ten or fifteen minutes but thank god after this the conversation died down, I just want to get these balls and get back before dark.

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Route 201 (Outskirts of Sandgem) January 3rd 12:58 ~+~+~+~+~

-"And I told him that he should quit talking out his ass or I'll knock him on his ass to shut it up." Isaac finally finished his story about this bully he beat up, well I thought he finished. "The look on his face was priceless, he swung at me and I took it to the cheek. I got back up and we both started swinging, I got him really good on the jaw and he stumbled so I pulled back all my body and rocked him with all my weight behind my fist. He fell to the ground out like a light but woke up and started crying then went off running towards his house." Isaac finished while laughing, I just faked a chuckle but it is not that I didn't find his story funny. It's just he's been chatting my ear off since his head ache disappeared, I put my attention in front of me and noticed a few buildings coming into view, and one stuck out the most was a Red roofed building with a Ball shape on it.

-"Huh well that went by pretty fast, well it was nice meeting ya, I'm off to go get registered bye!" Isaac suddenly picked up his pace and ran towards the red roofed building. I turn my jog into a light speed walk and began wondering. 'What if they ask for I.D. like a birth certificate or a SIN number…' I push those thoughts out of the way and see that I've reached the front of the red building; I push open the doors and enter the building. The thing kinda looked like something out of a movie in a sense, a large lobby with two doors near the large front desk and two sets of escalators. To the right there are three large, what seems to be television screens. I walk up to the front desk and wait until I either get called up or a worker enters, I noticed a bell on the desk. I resisted pressing it for a few minutes but as I am bringing my hand down towards it the left door flies open.

-"Thank you, I'm off! Time for adven-… oh hiya Nathan, I'll be seeing you some other time, Time for Adventure!" I see an excited Isaac come running by and pass me by and exited the door with a shout. I turn back towards the door and see a woman wearing a nurse uniform. She was about 5' 8'', had light brown hair and had a cute face so to speak. "Hello Sir and welcome to Sandgem's Pokemon Center, how may I help this fine afternoon?" She says in a sing-song like tone, best way to describe her voice is honey. Thick and sweet, I just give a light smile and put a hand on my head. "Yes, I was wondering if I could apply for a Trainers I.D?" She seems to smile and nods; she raises a hand and motions me to follow. "Please come this way and we can get you registered in the system." She walks towards the door, which she and Isaac exited a few moments ago. I follow her and once I pass through the door I see it's a somewhat large room with a HUGE computer in the center plus a few cabinets to most likely house papers and other assorted relevant items to be found in this room. "Okay Sir…" She stopped so I could say my name. "Nathan Desclaires" I state with some uneasiness, but the nurse smiles and begin putting data into the computer. "Birth Date, city of birth and current area of residence, please" She says in a cheerful tone. "September 30th 1992… Petalburg and once again Petalburg…" She seems to have a confused look about my birth date. "Umm sir did you mean 2992 because it is currently 3017…" I just rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "Yeah sorry, I am kind of out of it. I was camping and got attacked by some wild pokemon." She nods and continues with the process, she then turns to me.

-"Okay sir you're set up but I would like you to confirm where you live. Or at least give me some information on why you don't have residence and address in Petalburg?" My mind begins searching for an answer and makes one up on the spot. "I was living with my ex-girlfriend and things didn't go well so I took most of my belonging which was the cloths on my back and left to Sinnoh to unwind a bit before returning to find a new place to live." I say hoping the nurse buys it; she just gives a condescending look but then nods. "Alright sir, come to the front and I'll give you the I.D and a credits card." I give a questioning look and ask. "A Credits Card?" She smiles as we both begin walking back to the front desk. "Yes, it's a card people who are registered as trainers put their money and transfer it between each other after battles. For example you want to battle a person and win; they transfer money for their credits account to yours and vise-versa. Or you sell an item or buy an item from a PokeMart you use that card, this is system is in effect to prevent people from taking winnings from the defeated parties bank account." I give a hum and she just starts digging in the cabinet under the desk for something, soon enough she emerges with a small device that looks as if it is a gameboy or something. "One moment sir, I just need to add your data to the device then you can be on your way."

I stand there awkward like for a few minutes before she finally hands me the device. "Please come again sir." And with that I turn and leave, I exit the doors but keep it open as I see a girl carrying a pokemon in her arms. The pokemon looks hurt and the girl seems to be filled with panic. I move over and let her pass and start moving to the other side of town; I began walking down the street and decided to get a sense of this city considering I will be returning here in the next few days but next time not alone but with Shiro and Rika. I let out a sigh and mumble. "Dear god this sucks…"

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Route 201, January 3rd 14:07 ~+~+~+~+~

I finally found the PokeMart after searching for about 20 or so minutes but still for a small town, it seemed large considering I didn't know the layout very well. I was about half way back to the same marker Hei showed me but damn it's getting colder by the minute, I did get two Pokeballs. I got one that I thought Rika would like, it was a modified Dusk ball, it had the same dark glow when released but its outside shell had a dark purple top and wavy bottom the mixed the same dark purple on the top with a lighter shade. I got Shiro this weird black ball with a few golden trims, the clerk at the store said its better for pokemon who dislike the inside of a Pokeball. I figured even though she wouldn't be spend much time in it, I would rather her time in there be comfortable to an extent. I smile and put the balls back into my pocket, it is really amazing how the humans here are able to create such advanced technology. But it is expected, this world is set a good thousand years ahead of my own. I'm extremely tired considering, I used my abilities earlier on Isaac but also because I have been walking all day. I somewhat take back what I said about having good stamina, using my abilities really drains the hell out of me although before I left the heart the old man told me a few ways to strengthen my soul and make it so I don't feel as weak after using my abilities.

-"Geez, I feel like I'm going to pass out…" I mumble, if it wasn't cold before it is now. As I continued on my way, I started to realize how bad I will stand out unless I get all the necessary papers and documentation to live on this planet. Unless the people here only accept Trainers I.D's as papers and necessary documentation; then I should be fine. As a human who has come too close to the sun and had their wax wings burnt; this reality dawned on me like being stuck in the heart for almost three years. I'll find out more on the situation once I comeback to Sandgem, if needed ill use my abilities again but I don't look forward to it. I feel not only hungry, cold and exhausted but I also feel as if I used too much power in the past couple days and have strained my soul. Best way to describe the feeling is this, picture a tendon. You've pulled such tendon and now your leg or arm are extremely sore and can't move without being in pain, the soul being strained is similar to this feeling except that it doesn't hurt unless you over use it and so if I were to use my abilities again I would be immobilized until my soul is strong enough to move again. But at the moment my whole being feels frail and rusted, like if I was to fall or get hit the pain would hurt more in my mind than for my body.

I give a light sigh and decide to pick up that pace even though I am already drained both mentally and physically, I just wanted to get back to the Village and eat, warm up and sleep in our hammock. Wait… did I just say ours? I didn't think much of it before but now I realized I am basically sleeping beside a woman, although this isn't my first time it is just after being in the Heart for three years, I am kind of not used to being around other people or individuals. I just laugh because being in the heart made me almost into a full-fledged Introvert, but I got a feeling after being around Shiro and Rika for a bit longer this introvert sensation should leave. With Shiro and Rika being brought to my mind, I begin to wonder about Shiro and I and our relationship. I do like her character; she is caring, intelligent and seems to be extremely timid. Also for some reason when she speaks to me, I really love her voice. It soft and gentle, like a soft breeze slowly going through a wind chime and then there is Rika. I don't know if the dirty remarks are her being flirtatious or just being playful also maybe just trying to get a quick meal out of my shock and embarrassment, although I don't know how that would work… She's a being made of a mist but can solidify it at will, sure I like her personality as well but she tries to keep up a tough front but I got a feeling deep down she is a lonely girl. Her personality seems more among the playful, immature, dirty minded and adorable… but sometimes scary. Although I seriously doubt Rika even thinks about me and her in that sort of way, but if she did… then I would accept it. I would need to get used to that ghostly figure of hers, I somewhat laugh at my own thoughts. I like both of them but I cannot say I love either of them, considering we've only met a few days ago but already I find both of them amazing and unique in their own special way.

Little did I know, since I was deep in thought in made the walk back fly by and I was pulled out of my trance when I saw a sign pass through my peripherals and I turn to face the spoken of sign. 'Sandgem 8km - Twinleaf, Lake Verity 12km -' It was the same one that Hei brought me to earlier today; I began digging though my pockets and find the whistle. I bring the flute like whistle to my mouth and give it a light sigh through it and a soft tune that is similar to an ocarina. I sit back and wait to see if Hei would hear it, I was about to lean against a tree but I soon felt an aura envelope my arm softy and pulls me towards the same portion of brush I exited earlier that day. I was about to trash to free myself of it but I heard Hei's coarse but calm voice. 'Seems like you're back, I was wrong to think you would've run soon as possible. Most males do when involved with Shiro.' I just let out a huff and light chuckle. "I don't care about that sort of thing, being with someone is also accepting anything that comes and if you're not able to accept that responsibility then it wasn't meant to be." I say with a smile, Hei just nods and looks forward again.

The conversation died from there, we just walked back to the village in silence and the dusk sun and its rays hitting us through the leaves.

~+~+~+~+~ Sinnoh, Lake Verity January 3rd 15:38 ~+~+~+~+~

Hei and I finally come to the villages clearing, thank god I was freezing my ass off, my shitty clothing choice and the now setting sun plus winter winds are just making my day peachy. At this point I'm just walking slowly, following Hei. While walking through the village it seemed almost like a ghost town but I could feel all the auras in the treehouses and other makeshift homes, all asleep some are just one guard duty and others are just enjoying themselves. I just pondered on the emotion enjoyment or happiness and hope, after being in the heart so long I never thought I be able to smile warmly, in the heart I only gave a smirk or a scowl. But being here I have smiled quite a bit, felt a lot of delight and felt pity on the boy I used my extremely draining abilities. I wanted to know why I changed so very fast-.

-'Mari-Nathan, you're back!' I heard Shiros voice pierce my head and I bring my attention forward and see we were at Teresa's, and Shiro was just leaving the door.

"Hey hot stuff how was your first taste of new world humans?" Rika said as she fazes through the wall and follows a tad behind Shiro, whom speeds up a bit and grabs my hand than stands about a foot away from my face. 'I am very happy you're back, how was the jour- Oh my you're really cold come inside right now mister.' I was about to protest but I not only felt Shiro have a steel like grip on my arm but a psychic grip on it as well, I just submit with a chuckle and follow her. "It was interesting; this world is extremely more advanced than my own. And Ghosty-poo the humans here have a good aura, the ones I felt back home about 6:10 were bad." I say as Shiro pulled me along I also felt a tendril grab my right ear and pull it upwards just enough not to affect my walking but to hurt. "Call me ghostly-poo one more time, my dear Nate and not only will I haunt you until death, I will make you enter the afterlife sooner than you would expect." Rika said with a light but creepy smile plus glowing red eyes, I just nod and she lets go and sets her form to rest on my shoulder as if I am a seat. "Good to have you back, jerk." I also bring a hand to my face and laugh. "Bitch." I say back, she just gives a quiet laugh and sighs. We have now long entered the debate hall and were now in the same table room I was in earlier. Shiro grabs both of my hands in hers and olds them tight, I look at her and she smiles. 'I'll warm up your hands Nathan.' She says warmly but peers over at Rika and stares at her funny, and says. 'Are you feeding off him Rika?' Rika just hums and but also makes a so and so motion. "I am feeding off you both but I just wanted to feed off HIS emotions. They taste different than the other humans here, and by that I mean hella better." I just pat Rika's head and smile softly.

-"Its fine Shiro, Rika is my friend but still I understand why you don't want her feeding off me while I am tired." I say Shiro just nods but seems to flustered and I heard Rika giggle than she made a 'Ratatataaa' sound effect, Shiro just shot her a death stare Rika smiles in a grim but appeased motion. 'Aww so it seems you have returned Hei has already left, As you entered my home I was not only informed of your arrival but felt your aura, now Nathan let me see those… balls and that I… erm…D… thing you humans need.' Teresa says as she enters the room with Micheal walking right beside her, he greets me with a wave. "Well the stones you gave me were more than enough to buy these balls; I still have quite a bit left…" I say as I hand over the Trainer I.D. and both pokeballs, Teresa grabs the I.D. with her hands but uses telekinesis to grab the balls. 'Okay, I see that you grabbed everything needed. Here its time, you need to register Shiro and Rika to your Name and I.D." Teresa said as the both the ID and balls floated back over to me. I grab them and stuff the ID in my pocket and turn towards Rika and Shiro, Rika approaches first and sticks her tongue out at her. "I'll be a big girl and go first. Alright scotty, beam me up." Rika says playfully, she faces me and nods, but I kind of hesitate. "Rika ar-" She cut me off. "Getting beamed up doesn't hurt if you don't fight it, so just do it and get me out of there, Please stasis sucks." I nod and grab Rika's ball and press the release button and the ball opens and scans Rika. Rika disappears and the ball shuts, it flashes red for a few seconds then stops and so I press the release. Rika re-materializes and gives a light stretch. "Oh it's been awhile since I've felt that, it's really not that great." She hovers over to me and rest on my shoulder again. I face Shiro and can visibly see her nervous, fidgeting a bit as well… also for some reason I felt anxiety and I knew it wasn't mine, at least I know where it is coming from.

-"Shiro if you don't want to do this now, I won't force you to do this." I say while slowly walking over to her, she is just staring at her hands which are fidgeting. I softly caress her hands and put the ball in both her delicate hands. "It's your choice; you can throw it away right now if you want. Whatever decision you make I will follow you and accept your judgement." She looks at me and I felt something click or come together in my head, in my whole being. This feeling soon passes and I feel her put the ball back into my hand, I look at her and she steps back. 'Okay, I want to do this, please do it quick…' I hear Shiro say in a false bravado tone, but her heart was set on getting this done and over with. I admire her bravery, and so I press the button and with a sparkling flash Shiro disappears. It flashes red for a few seconds then stops; I grab the ball and hit the release mechanism. Shiro comes back from stasis and stands there for a second but I notice she is about to collapse, I hear Rika mumble something but I didn't know what it was. I grab Shiro and hold her, gently rub her face. Teresa rushes over and see this and puts both hands on Shiro's temples, Teresa sighs. 'She is fine, she is just exhausted from being in stasis for the first time, the ghost mentioned it but she didn't say it clear enough for everyone to hear.' I turn to Rika, who is just sitting there with a light smile and chuckling softly. "Hehehe, Whoops sorry I should've mentioned if a pokemon who is older and has never been in a pokeballs stasis before, they umm… kinda pass out, well uhhh faint so to speak. Hehehe" She sticks her tongue out at me and brings her tendrils up in an 'I didn't know' motion, I just shake my head with a huff.

-'Bring her to the back room, and lay her down on my hammock for now.' Teresa said I carefully pick up Shiro and begin making my way towards room beyond Teresa's dining room; Rika drifts right behind me and wraps both tendrils around my neck and somewhat hangs off me like that. "Oh please don't be mad Natey, I honestly didn't think she would faint… I didn't mean for it to happen." Rika says as she brings her face to my neck, her presence is strange. physically she is cold and most of time her aura is cold or just hazy in a sense but right now it's warm and it radiates through her. For once I certainly without a doubt be sure that Rika is being sincere, I was going to respond but decided to let her at least wait until Shiro is taken care off. I pass through the dining room I was in earlier that day, turn left there was a well-sealed off addition to the initial large tree. Teresa spoke up, once I was in the hall way. 'The first room the left, there should be an empty hammock there.' I just nod thinking she can see me or at least sense that I understand, I continue down the hallway and turn once I get to the spoken of room. I walk through the door way, I see a small basic room. It was about 8foot wide by 5foot long and was about 6 or so feet high, all that stood in it was a hammock against the left wall and a nightstand on the right side of the hammock. I lay Shiro down and as I do she gives a small whimper and seems to reach out to find me or whomever she is searching for, in her sleepy haze.

-"Its okay Rika. But hell if I would've known that going into a pokeballs stasis for the first time could result in such a fashion..." I say trailing off, Rika only tightens her grip on my neck and exhales softly. "I'm sorry..." Rika said as she did I felt her breath hit my ear, I ignore it and turn back to Shiro. "Rika I know you must've not had the best of years before now but I hope we can make the next few the best so far." I was going to continue but Rika just brought a tendril to my lips and muted my voice. I was going to protest but she spoke up. "I appreciate the concern and all but aren't you a tab bit mad at me... all I've been recently is a nuisance, besides you have miss shining why would you even keep me around if all I caused was trouble." Her voice somewhat cracked and was just above a whisper, with my right hand I caress her face and just peer up at her.

-"Rika First of, Teresa wants you gone and I would rather you come with Shiro and I so its on good terms. Secondly, you're my friend right? Friends are forgiving even when the other does something stupid. Thirdly I could give a rat's ass about Shiro being a shining, I like the both of you because of... well the way you two are and act, the way you two help me forget about my damned time stuck in the Heart. Because of you two I can actually give a genuine smile or feel happy instead being the empty shell of a human being I was..." I stopped realizing I've been damn near shouting and Almost all eyes are on me, even Shiro woke up from her sleep. I just sat there for second but regained composure. "What!?" I blurt out. "I was just being honest..." I say quietly, tapping my finger together, Shiro just grabs my hand does this strange hand dance with my own but as she... I can't even describe what I felt. This extremely warm feeling enveloped me, I could feel this... loving feeling. I just give a low sigh and look at Shiro and she just gives me the most adorable smile but I before I could ask her what this feeling was I finished my conversation with Rika. "So please Rika, don't ever think I want to leave you behind or anything, I've always been lonely back home, and I think this is a chance for me... no for the three of us, to finally enjoy life to its fullest and... See everything this beautiful world has to offer." Rika just pulls her hat over face, and nods.

I turn back to Shiro and ask. 'What is this feeling, I can't even begin to describe it but the most I can is, warm, loving and... complete.' Shiro just smiles and responds 'Well, um. Nathan, this is how two compatible Gardevoir transfer emotions to one another.' Our hands continued to do this perfectly timed dance, they seemed to dance to an invisible beat but upon closer examination, it was to the tempo of our heart beats. 'Although we can transfer emotions and feelings to other gardevoir and creatures, this sensation is something I've never felt before but my mother told me that if I ever get this zing or enveloping feeling when doing this with a male it means... that I have a love for that individual... I've been alive for 10 long years, to a human that may not seem that long but to compare myself to a human would be as if that I'm about seventeen or eighteen now. In all these years I have never felt this feeling with another being besides my mother. Na-Maritus, can you accept me?' She asked nervously, I just hold both her hands in my own. 'I-I... Yeah I can, I-I... love you Shiro.' Infront of everyone, Teresa, Michael, the kids and of course Rika, Shiro kissed me. I returned it in full but went a dark shade of red, She puts her arms around me and I hold her close, her shade pressing against my chest pulsing this sensation through me. Happiness, love, excitement. Wait a minutes excitement? 'Now we can leave I just realized that! Elder Teresa if you give us consent could we depart right now?' Teresa smiles and nods, Rika comes into my view with a envious look on it. 'Shiro don't get mad but I think she needs my help...' Right before I pulled Rika into a kiss Teresa and company went to prepare for our departure, Shiro on the other hand look at us with a blush.

-"Feeling better Rika?" She just had this flustered look all over her face, hat tilted to the left. "...Yes." She whispers and she turns to Shiro and states with the utmost seriousness she can. "We're sharing him no if, ands or buts, having this guy all to yourself Shiro is greedy~." Rika said as she wraps both of her tendrils around my neck and pushes my face my her gems and what actually shocked me is that I felt... a nipple against my cheek... I didn't even think Rika had those. 'How Unpleasant' I hear Shiro say, I just reach out to her and pull her into this three-way hug. "Aww don't get mad Shiro, I think its better this way, I would prefer you two to get along then be fighting over who gets my attention." Shiro just puts on a pouting face and gave me a kiss and a deep one for that matter. 'Fine, but on one condition.' Shiro said facing Rika. "What no three-somes?" The ghost said and got one hell of a reaction out of Shiro, she went as red as a tomato and shook her head. 'NO! But yes! I mean... sigh No I mean no dream eating Nathan. Considering ill be in his dreams as well but if you don't want to feel left out come here. Shiro grabbed Rika and in a second Shiros eyes glowed and then they dimmed. 'There now whenever we go to sleep all together, you can come into Nathan conscious without using a draining or per say damaging method.' Rika rolls her eye's and sighs.

-"This trip is going to be interesting I can tell already~" Rika says devilishly, I just laugh and pop her bubble. "Sorry nothing perverted for a while, don't get your perverted hopes up Ghostie-poo." Let me just put it this way, Rika made me regret adding the ghostie-poo part.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ _Well finally its here the next chapter for 'Year Walker:Universes Heart' I plan on working on 'Undesired Departure' for a while then returning to this one, after these two are started I may make a fallout/pokemon cross-over but we will see!_

 _ **Thank you Dan-Chan once again!**_

 _ **Alright have a good one guys, Read, Review, Follow or Hate. It is the circle of fanfiction life~**_


End file.
